Dulce accidente
by mary carrasco
Summary: Es el último año de cierta sabelotodo insufrible, que desde que llego a Hogwarts no hace nada más que, mirar al frívolo murciélago de las mazmorras, por un accidente que provoco Longbottom con una poción emvejesedora, haciendo que su temido profesor tenga 15 años menos ¿Que sucederá cuando las chicas vean a su temido profesor no tan temido? SS/HG
1. regresan los sentimientos

**_Regresan los sentimientos _**

**Era una hermosa mañana de verano en Londres, en una habitación **

**Estaba una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color que se cubría con la sabanas del sol que iluminaba la habitación, hasta que decidió levantarse al escuchar que su madre tocaba la puerta, Hermione dio un salto y se puso de pie, el piso estaba frío como de costumbre, se froto los ojos y se dirigió hasta el baño donde contemplo su rostro, al notar que que tenía una bolsas debajo de los ojos dio un suspiro y se giró, no podía dejar de pensar en él ,ni siquiera podía dormir porque él se adueñaba de sus sueños , no podía leer porque se entrometía en sus pensamientos, era una locura ese hombre la traía loca no hacia otra cosa más que no fuera imaginarse besando los labios de su profesor de pociones , con esos ojos negros y ese cabello hacían que ella se quedara en la luna suspendida en una nube , de pronto se volteo y contemplo su cara en el espejo . NO Hermione _ dijo mientras miraba su reflejo, él es un profesor, no no puedo tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza _ dijo mientras se desvestía para darse una ducha de agua tibia para olvidarse de todas las locuras y fantasías que había soñado durante el verano **

**Abecés pensaba que quizá fue el hecho de ver los recuerdos de su profesor junto con Harry la que hizo despertar esa extraña obsesión que traía guardada desde hace tres años, pues por fin la guerra termino y todos salieron ilesos gracias a merlín y al plan de Dumbledore, quien fingió su muerte con una poción entumesedora para que pareciera que snape lo había matado y así ganarse la confianza del señor oscuro, pero este lo descubrió he hizo que nagini atacara severus , pero la suerte estuvo de su lado ya que Harry llego junto con ella para que no se desangrara, cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo se le hace un nudo en la garganta aunque ganas no le faltaron de gritarle lo que sentía en esos momentos, se mantuvo lo más controlada que pudo **

**Aunque no sabía si aguantaría un año más tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos **

**Se quedó unos minutos en silencio repasando todo lo que había pasado **

**Escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos **

**Hermione, hija no vas a bajar?_ dijo una voz en tono dulce **

**Ahh,…. ya voy mama _ dijo Hermione con desgana unos segundos después se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, entro en la cocina donde la esperaban sus padres para desayunar **

**Siento la tardanza _ dijo con una tímida sonrisa**

**No te preocupes cielo apenas acabamos de empezar_ dijo un hombre en tono muy dulce, ella solo sonrío y tomo un pedazo de pan tostado **

**Con mermelada de cereza, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y se llenó el vaso, al terminar decidió ir al jardín para leer un poco, así que tomo un libro del librero que había en el despacho decidió leer una novela ****_"_**_enredos del corazón _**" se quedó unos segundos indecisa en si tomarlo o no, pero al final termino tomándolo, para dirigirse al jardín y sentarse en el césped debajo de un árbol tomo el libro, lo brío y comenzó a leer (o al menos eso pensaba que hacia ) cuando estuvo en la página 66 se detuvo al ver la oración que describía a uno de los personaje **

_"un hombre alto, de cabello negro largo hasta el hombro, sus ojos eran color azabache, como un bosque oscuro, con un tono suave y pausado al hablar"_

**Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida hasta en los libros le aparece **

**Cerró el libro de golpe, dejándose caer en la grama para disfrutar de la brisa que jugaba con su cabello y el sol que calentaba un poco su piel **

**Y ahí estaba el, con su cabello alborotado por la brisa justo al lado de ella **

**Tocando con sus manos los delicados labios de Hermione para luego darle un beso, lento al principio pero más intenso a medida que pasaban los segundos, ella enredaba sus dedos en el espeso cabello de severus, quien acariciaba la espalda de su alumna. Hasta que Hermione sintió unas gotas de agua rodar por su cara y se despertó sobresaltada **

**Pues se había quedado dormida y su mente le jugo una de las tantas bromas que solía jugarle cuando estaba dormida. Miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado y que gotas de agua bajaban del cielo con frecuencia, miro hacia su izquierda y pudo divisar el libro que la había traicionado haciendo que su mente creara más fantasías de las que ya tenía, lo tomo rápidamente, para luego entrar a la casa y dirigirse directo a su habitación, donde se quedó contemplando la lluvia que caía por la ventana mientras su mente revivía aquel sueño tan real, tan hermoso **

**Si…. tan solo fuera verdad_dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios - te amo….. Te amo severus y me estoy volviendo loca _ dijo en tono de frustración a punto de soltar dos lagrimas **

**Recorrió la habitación con la vista, y pudo ver una lechuza pequeña, de color gris, era Pigwidgeon la lechuza de ron que traía una carta en sus **

**Patas Hermione desato la carta y acaricio a la ociosa lechuza que daba vueltas por toda la habitación **

**Pigwidgeon estate quieta ya_ dijo Hermione mirando a la pequeña ave que revoloteaba por la habitación batiendo las alas, Hermione ladeo la cabeza y se puso a leer el pergamino que tenía en sus manos **

**"**_Querida Hermione "_

_Como estas te he extrañado mucho estas vacaciones no puedo creer que no vinieras un mes antes como siempre, es que acaso vas a dejar que regresemos a hogwarst sin vernos antes, mione faltan dos semanas para entrar y hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo además Harry y Ron te extrañan mucho _

_Bueno espero que no te moleste pero le dije a mi padre que conecte tu chimenea a red flu para ir a buscarte solo manda la respuesta e iremos a buscarte en seguida besos y abrazos._

_Ginny _

**Hermione termino de leer la carta sonrío, tomo un trozo de pergamino, busco su pluma y se dispuso a escribir la contestación **

_Ginny_

_Yo también los extraño mucho, pero estas vacaciones han sido un poco locas he ido a visitar a la familia de mi madre y estado con mis tíos casi todo el mes _

_Sabes ellos son muy amables y mis primos son muy divertidos, apenas hace dos semanas que regrese, de Dubai en la india es una experiencia increíble y no puedo esperar para contarte todo lo que hice y algunas cosas mas _

_A por cierto no me molesta que hayan conectado mi chimenea y si pueden venir cuando gusten yo estaré lista y mis padres estarán encantados como siempre de que me pase unos días contigo besos y abrazos_

_Hermione _


	2. cambio de aires

**Cambio de aires **

Hermione leyó la carta la doblo y la amarro a la pata de la pequeña lechuza gris que revolotea de emoción, abrió la ventana y vio como pig de alejaba con la carta en sus patas, suspiro y se sentó en la cama tenía muchas cosas que empacar mientras lo hacía pensó que le haría bien salir , talvez con la mente ocupada no pensaría en él, recogió todo lo que necesitaba organizo su baúl y bajo las escaleras para decirle a sus padres que se iba con los wisley , cosa que no les sorprendió en lo absoluto pues su hija siempre pasaba una temporada con ellos en el verano .

- entonces te vienen a buscar los wisley?_pregunto su padre que estaba en la sala se estar

- sí, creo que vienen en la tarde _dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- bien pues creo que debes ir a empacar cariño _ dijo esbozándole un sonrisa a Hermione

- de hecho ya lo hice hace un rato, pero debo ir a revisar algo vuelvo enseguida_ dijo Hermione un poco preocupada y parándose de un salto para ir a su habitación

Corrió escaleras arriba paso por el pasillo y entro en la segunda puerta a la derecha, cuando entro encontró a pigwidgeon encima de su cama traía una carta amarrada la tomo y la abrió enseguida

_Eso es fantástico mione le diré a papa para ir a buscarte a las 4 en punto supongo que ya empacaste verdad, a dice mama que iremos al callejón diagon_

_Mañana temprano, besos _

_Ginny _

Hermione rápidamente tomo su pluma y escribió la contestación atrás

_Si los estaré esperando con ansias, hasta las cuatro_

Doblo el pergamino, lo ato a la pata del ave y este silo volando desde su ventana, pudo ver como se alejaba y desaparecía, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala a esperar , las horas pasaban muy lentamente apenas eran las dos de la tarde ya había almorzado con sus padres aunque no comió mucho solo picoteo algo , se quedó ahí tirada en el sofá mirando al techo después de un rato cerro los ojos y se quedó en un sueño profundo por primera vez en todas las vacaciones su mente no divago en cosas absurdas

Creando mundos donde se encontraba con su amado, las horas pasaron y se escuchó un algo en el despacho del padre de Hermione y esta se levantó enseguida, se dirigió al despacho para encontrarse con una pelirroja que miraba todo como si fuera otra dimensión, un hombre que estaba maravillado con la arquitectura de la casa y dos muchachos que estaban parados mirando

-Hermione!_ grito la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre su amiga para abrazarla

-Ginny, Fred, George, !_dijo Hermione sorprendida_ me da mucho gusto verlos!

-si a nosotros también_ dijo Fred alzando una mando y esbozando una sonrisa

-Hermione tu casa es impresionante! _ musito el con una sonrisa en la cara mirando un toma corrientes

-ehh si bueno iré por mis cosas _dijo Hermione sonriendo _ Me acompañan chicos es que mi baúl es un poco grande

- sí, chicos ayuden a Hermione a traer su baúl, yo iré a saludar a sus padres _ dijo el muy entusiasmado

Hermione subió con los demás hacia su habitación tomo la jaula de _Crookshanks_., bajaron las escaleras aprisa George y Fred llevaban el baúl en realidad pesaba un poco mas de lo normal, en la sala se encontraron con el muy a gusto platicando con los padres de Hermione sobre la electricidad

- ya estoy lista_ dijo Hermione en voz pasiva

- bueno supongo que te vas a despedir yo esperare en el despacho vamos muchachos _dijo el con una sonrisa _fue un placer platicar con ustedes señores Grenger

-lo mismo digo _dijo el estrechando su mano con la del pelirrojo, quien se dirigió al despacho dejando a la muchacha con sus padres

- mama, papa los amo _dijo Hermione dándoles un abrazo

- nosotros también princesa _ dijo el dándole un beso en la frente

Ella les sonrío y se fue al despacho donde estaba Ginny y el Hermione tomo un poco de un polvo que tenía en las manos Ginny y dijo en voz alta "_la madriguera_" de repente unas llamas verdes consumieron el cuerpo de Hermione, que en unos minutos apareció en la cocina de los Wisley.

- Hermione! Querida _dijo la dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Hermione!_ gritaron Ron y Harry que entraron en la cocina a toda velocidad para abalanzarse sobre su amiga

- a mí también me da gusto verlos chicos enserio los extrañe mucho_dijo Hermione

- si pues no parece Harry y yo estábamos considerando enviar una lechuza con tu foto en un pergamino de _"se busca_" _ dijo Ron con cara de enojo

- ahh no seas exagerado, solo fueron un par de días_ respondió

Hermione algo enojada

- antes de que empiecen porque no mejor vamos arriba a jugar un poco _dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione solo asintieron con, para luego seguirlo escaleras arribas unos minutos después se les unió Ginny pasaron largo rato allí sentados hablando de todo y de nada viendo como Ron derrotaba a Harry, quién no se resignaba a aceptar su derrota, minutos depuse la señora Wisley los llamo para cenar los cuatro bajaron las escaleras para ir a la cocina donde les esperaba una rica cena durante la cena no hablaron solo escucharon las novedades que decía el señor Wisley sobre unos mortifagos que fueron enjuiciados hace un par de días, luego de la cena se quedaron un rato ahí.

Harry y Ron estaban muy entretenidos hablando de quidich mientras que Hermione solo pensaba en cómo iba sobrevivir el año que le esperaba cada día sería un puñal para ella y su locura por el profesor de pociones

De pronto Ginny la halo del brazo para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-Hermione, ven tenemos que hablar_dijo Ginny arrastrándola para llevarla a su habitación.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió a Ginny por las escaleras sabía muy bien lo que le iba a preguntar y esperaba equivocarse, que solo le preguntara de su experiencia en Dubai y nada más de que la tiene tan pensativa o quien la tiene volando el los aires, sin darse cuenta Hermione ya había llegado a la habitación y estaba parada en la alfombra frente a Ginny que la miraba con mucha curiosidad


	3. te gusta

**Te gusta!**

-Bien, dime quién es?_ pregunto Ginny sin mucho rodeo

- QUE!?_dijo Hermione con cara de asombro _ pero de que hablas ¿?

- no te hagas la tonta, Mione _ dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara_ yo sé que te gusta alguien o te preocupa algo muy malo

- ni lo primero, ni lo segundo _dijo la castaña tratando de disimular

- ahh si y yo me chupo el dedo _ le dijo Ginny con la mirada fija en Hermione

- está bien, te lo diere _dijo Hermione sentándose en la alfombra _ pero no me bayas a matar o a decir que estoy loca está bien?

- está bien _ dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su amiga

- bueno recuerdas lo que te dije, que pude ver los recuerdos de snape y que sentí sensaciones extrañas cuando los vi ,con Harry en el pensadero

Entonces a partir de ahí surgieron cosas al principio pensé que era admiración o pena, pero luego …

- luego que? Hermione _ pregunto Ginny como atando cabos con la mirada

**- **pues yo ... yo comencé a sentir cosas_dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza para mirar al piso

- cosas, mione ¿qué cosas?_ pregunto Ginny clavando los ojos en su amiga_ Hermione dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, dime que no estas enamorada de SNAPE!

Hermione no hizo el mínimo movimiento solo se quedó allí viendo como su amiga la descubría, la verdad no se esperaba eso debía hacer algo Ginny era su amiga pero no podía confesar su pecado, no podía actuar tan descaradamente y decirle si el me gusta y no solo eso sino que lo amo, no eso provocaría que Ginny la mirara como un fenómeno o que la viera como una loca masoquista no eso nunca. De pronto Hermione alzo la cabeza tratando de hacer su mejor cara de estupefacción

-Que! No... lo que siento es…. _tartamudeo Hermione tratando de que Ginny no la descubriera pues ella no sabía mentir

- es que, afecto, cariño, odio ¿?_dijo Ginny poniendo cara de que no le creía nada de lo que decía

- pues me crees si te digo que me gusta un poquitín_dijo Hermione

- entonces si te gusta _la acuso Ginny _ estas enamorada del murciélago! Hermione, me estás diciendo que te gusta severus snape!

- Ginny Ginny, cálmate baja la voz por merlín! _dijo Hermione haciéndole señas para que hablara más bajo

- pues que querías que hiciera, si me estas confirmando que te gusta snape _ dijo Ginny casi surrando algo alarmada _ que esperabas ¿?

- bueno la verdad, pensé que no lo ibas descubrir_ respondió Hermione con desanimo

- bueno pues la verdad no está mal _le dijo Ginny poniendo un brazo en su hombro

- pero no está bien _dijo Hermione mirando con desgana

-y que piensas hacer?_pregunto la pelirroja con una risita picara_ digo es tu último año no?

-que estas insinuando? _pregunto Hermione confundida

- pues pensaba que puedes robarle un beso? O mejor darle amortentia_ dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Qué! Te volviste loca Ginny_musito Hermione algo exaltada_ es que acaso quieres que me expulse? O peor tal vez se atreve a echarme una maldición!

-mione que tonta eres no ves que con amortentia estará embobado por ti ¡!

- bueno si pero, eso es una poción prohibida y yo quiero que me ame limpiamente

- cosa que solo pasara en tus sueños! No puedo creer que te vayas así sin siquiera gritarle lo que sientes!

- GINEVRA WEASLEY! Te volviste completamente demente, como quieres que baya corriendo y le diga _"oiga profesor snape sabe que me gusta, sueño con usted y lo amo " _

- bueno no, no así Hermione pero habrá una manera _ dijo Ginny sonriendo con malicia

- sabes vamos a dormir es lo mejor

Hermione se puso su camisón y se acostó en una cama que había al lado de la de su amiga Hermione no podía creer lo que su amiga le proponía darle amortentia al mejor porcionista de Hogwarts y el más temido será que su amiga ya se le aflojaron los tornillos pero de algo si tenía razón ese sería su último año ya no lo vería nunca más y no quería irse sin algo especial aunque la idea de su amiga era descabellada y loca no podía negar que era muy buena pues quizá si lograra besarlo se saciaría la sed ¿no? O ¿podría enviciarse más con él? Hermione termino de dormirse muy tarde pues su cabeza tenía un dilema se arma de valor y le dice todo a la cara o se va como una cobarde y no lo ve nunca más, aunque eso no era lo peor ya que los días iban pasando y quedaba menos tiempo para regresar para verlo de nuevo para decirle adiós

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó con la voz de Ginny que la estaba llamando para que bajara a desayunar Hermione así lo hizo y cuando bajo se sentó al lado de ron y Harry

- buenos días _ dijo ella con una sonrisa

- bugnos dhias _ dijo Ron con la boca llena


	4. el regreso

**El regreso **

Ella lo miro y luego se estiro para alcanzar la jarra de jugo de calabaza tomo un plato y se sirvió un poco de pan tostado con unos huevos la verdad es que tenía hambre, mientras comía pudo notar que Ginny no le quitaba la vista de encima esa era peligroso, pues tenía la misma mirada de la noche anterior ¿y ahora que estará tramando? ¿Espero que no sea nada relacionado con snape por favor! Por favor?

De pronto la pelirroja se fue a sentar al lado de su amiga, Ginny sonreía como nunca estaba feliz

- hola Hermione, ya te dije que te ves muy linda hoy?

- Ginny que tramas? Te advierto que no me prestare para tus barbaridades!

- ¿yo? Pero si yo soy inofensiva ¿no crees?

- que quieres Gin _ dijo Hermione dando un suspiro

- uhh así me gusta _ dijo Ginny sonriendo _ pues pensé que Fred y George pueden hacer algo por ti, para que revivas el corazón de sevy

De… de que hablas?_ pregunto la castaña confundida pues de que carajos hablaba Ginny

- tú no te preocupes y mejor ayúdame a levantar la mesa

Hermione asintió y comenzó a tomar algunos platos de la mesa para llevarlos al fregadero ahí los dejaron y la señora Weasley le dio las gracias a las dos chicas, así pasaron los días con la familia Wesley entretenidos, un poco locos pero nunca aburridos ya que los gemelos se encargaban de ponerle su toque de bromas a todos los días Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny iban a menudo a sortilegios Weasley, paseaban por la heladería de Florean Fortescue, se sentaban bajo las sombrillas de colores para sentir la brisa calida de verano acariciarles la cara era un poco extraño pero se podría decir que había dejado de pensar en Snape los días pasaron y así llego el primero de septiembre, Hermione no sabía que sentir si angustia?, felicidad?, dolor? Era una explosión ligada de sensaciones que la estaban llevando a la locura extrema la noche anterior no pudo dormir con el solo hecho de pensar que en pocas horas estaría frente a el idiotizada por esos ojos

- Hermione, Hermione despierta_ le dijo Ginny halándole un pie

- sí, ya voy _ dijo Hermione resurgiendo de entre las sabanas

- creo que debes darte prisa recuerda no queremos perder el tren

- sí, tienes razón_ dijo Hermione bostezando

Luego de unos segundos se levantó, ordeno la cama y se fue a duchar luego se puso unos pantalones de mezclillas, una camiseta y una chamarra bajo a desayunar para encontrarse con una enojada Molly Weasley que le gritaba a Fred por poner caramelos de broma en el plato de ron, Hermione no pudo evitar la risa pues a su amigo le habían crecido unas lindas orejas de color azul, una cola y bigotes, Harry se aguantaba la risa pero no podía, ron estaba que botaba chispas por la boca enfurecido

- Hay mira el lado bueno_ dijo Hermione acariciándole la oreja con un dedo_ al menos te ves adorable, creo que a Lavander no le importara

- si Ron míralo como un favor para que ganes más chicas_ dijo Fred con una sonrisa macabra

- MUY GRACIOSO es un placer ser su payaso!_ dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- ya cálmate el efecto pasa en unas horas_ le dijo Ginny a un psicótico Ron

- creo que es hora de que vayan a buscar sus cosas, apúrense que tenemos que emprender un largo viaje en taxi ¡!_ dijo la apurada

Los cuatro terminaron su desayuno y subieron a buscar sus baúles Hermione como siempre necesito ayuda, llegaron a la sala donde los esperaba Molly y un señor en un auto no muy amable, se acomodaron en auto y partieron para King's Cross, al llegar unas chicas fijaban la vista en ron que aunque no tenía cola seguía con sus orejitas, haciendo que todas las muchachas, niñas y mujeres le dedicaran una mirada de _"hay que lindo es adorable "_cosa que ponía como loco a Ron

- bueno creo que por primera vez no soy el centro de atención_ dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor

- sí creo que las orejas de Ron son el nuevo icono de admiración_ dijo Hermione

- muy gracioso mione _ dijo Ron enojado_ Ash malditas orejas!

En ese momento todos rieron y una muchacha con el pelo rubio, y lacio se acercó a Ron para poder admirarlo más de cerca

- eh disculpa? Crees que puedo tomarte una foto ¿?_ pregunto la joven algo ilusionada, Ron por su parte se había quedado pasmado, mientras los demás miraban con curiosidad

- oh claro _dijo Harry ya que Ron no decía nada_ si quieres puedes ponerte junto a él que yo les tomo la foto

- si gracias_dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Harry tomo la foto y le devolvió la cámara a la joven, ella sonrío al igual que Ron

- disculpa la molestia pero, tengo curiosidad por tu nombre?

- soy Harry, mucho gusto

- el gusto es mío Harry, yo soy Elizabeth, y tu amigo es?

- ah él es Ron _dijo Harry dándole un codazo a Ron para que saludara

- bueno creo que fue mucha charla, gracias por la foto Ron espero volver a verte _ Elizabeth con los ojos puestos en Ron mientras se perdía entre la gente de la estación Hermione y Ginny estaban con la mirando la escena algo estupefactas, pues en verdad las orejas habían servido

- HARRY! Viste eso Harry dijo que quería volver a verme _ dijo un Ron eufórico

- si aunque debió darte una dirección ¿no?_ dijo Harry algo confundido

- si bueno ella echo esto en mi bolsillo _ dijo el pelirrojo sacando un papel con un numero anotado _ ¿qué es Harry?

- bueno ese es su número para que la llames _dijo Harry

- entonces si le intereso! En verdad le intereso _ grito Ron con alegría

- me párese que si _dijo Harry alzando la mirada para toparse con Hermione y Ginny

- bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos casi es hora de partir

Los dos caminaron algo apresurado y llegaron donde estaban las dos muchachas y la esperándolos Hermione les dio una mirada, se despidió de Molly para atravesar el andén luego le siguió Ginny , después se les unieron Harry y Ron todos subieron sus baúles en el maletero para luego buscar un compartimiento vacío luego de dar unas vueltas por el tren encontraron un compartimiento Harry se acomodó en la ventana, Ron sentó en la otra esquina, mientra que Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione quien no decía nada y estaba algo pálida, pues su pesadilla se convertía en realidad y era inevitable, en pocas horas estaría en la mesa del gran comedor, tratando de no mirar a Snape o de no quedar como una entupida en frente de este

- Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien?_ pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga

- si es solo la emoción de volver_ Hermione tratando de sonreír

Ginny no dijo nada más y se recostó un rato mientras su amiga se sumía en sus pensamientos contemplando hacia la ventana así pasaron largas horas hasta que le avisaron que debían colocarse los uniformes, porque llegaran en cualquier momento a Hogsmade, a Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago, su corazón empezó a latir como un caleidoscopio y respiraba algo agitada.

Ya en Hogsmade Hermione le apretaba fuertemente la mano de Ginny

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse por su amiga, pues estaba actuando de forma muy rara, pero prefirió no decir nada, esperaron los carruajes y se subieron al primero que llego Hermione entro de un salto y se sentó pues ya estaba allí no podía hacer más nada que aguantarse así que opto por relajarse durante el trayecto hasta que pudo divisar quien estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los alumnos ese año "_OH! Por merlín! Lo que me faltaba si lo que menos necesito en este momento es su dosis de sarcasmo para quedar como idiota" _decía Hermione por sus adentros con la cara pálida pero al parecer no era su día de suerte pues Snape estaba más irritable que nunca, pero por alguna razón al encontrase frente a frente no dijo nada simplemente les dio una mirada fulminante y los dejo pasar Harry de quedo confundido ante la reacción de snape, pues el siempre buscaba la primera oportunidad para molestarlo


	5. no lo entiendes

**No lo entiendes **

- que fue eso?_ pregunto Harry

- ¿que cosa?_pregunto Hermione

- pues no vieron Snape no dijo nada…_ dijo Harry confundido

- pues si la verdad no te insulto, ni trato de quitarnos puntos_dijo Ron

- si a lo mejor estas empezando a caerle bien Harry_ dijo Ginny en tono de broma

- si claro, como si de la nada se le ablandara el corazón a ese cretino_ dijo Ron con los nudillos apretados

-Ron cállate! Si_dijo Hermione enojada

- Hermione no puedo creer que lo defiendas _ dijo Ron exasperado

- tú no sabes nada _dijo Hermione casi algo airada _ además quizá Ginny tenga razón y le ha tomado cierto afecto a Harry

- si o este tramando un plan para asesinarnos a todos este año _ dijo Harry mirando hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba Snape

- no digas tonterías Harry mira que si hubiera querido nos hubiera matado en la guerra y no lo hizo al contrario gracias a el encontramos la espada _les reprocho Hermione

De pronto se escuchó un tintinear y todos miraron al frente el director Dumbledore se paró de su silla para dar su discurso de inicio y recibir a los de primer año de pronto entro la profesora McGonagall con un grupo de niños curiosos mirando hacia todos lados coloco un sombrero sobre un banco y este comenzó a hablar luego la profesora desenrollo un pergamino y fue llamando a los estudiantes uno por uno luego de llamar al último se marchó con el sombrero seleccionador minutos después Dumbledore dijo unas palabras para luego dar comienzo al banquete, Hermione no quitaba los ojos de la mesa de profesores, en especial de ese hombre de piel cetrina y cabello largo con fachada de asesino en serie que estaba al lado de Dumbledore, pronto acabo la cena y Hermione decidió irse a la sala común pues no quería darle motivos para que su mente jugara de nuevo como lo había hecho todo el verano así que se marcho iba distraída por el pasillo no se percató de por dónde iba solo pensaba hasta que se tropezó con alguien

-Hay lo siento _dijo Hermione alzando la cabeza, quedando totalmente muda al ver a Severus en frente de ella

- fíjese por dónde camina Granger_dijo Snape con su voz fría

Hermione no dijo nada y se quedó pasmada mirándolo

- Granger ¿que pretende quedarse ahí toda la noche? o ¿cree que puede dejarme pasar?!

- yo… ahh yo…. lo…._ dijo Hermione tartamudeando como si las palabras se le enredaran

- que usted qué? _ pregunto Snape exasperado _quítese Granger y déjeme pasar!

- eh si lo siento profesor _ dijo Hermione echándose a un lado mientras él se detuvo para mirarla en un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y Hermione puso cara de paisaje

- Granger sabe que las drogas no son buenas_siseo Snape mirando a Hermione directo a los ojos

- Que pero si yo no uso drogas! Profesor_ se defendió ella rápidamente (a ecepción de tus ojos que son mi marca personal de éxtasis)

- ah no entonces los libros le fundieron el cerebro? o tiene algo mejor que explique su cara _dijo Snape con sarcasmo

Hermione no dijo nada y salio corriendo pensó que mientras más rato estuviera frente a él podía cometer una mayor estupidez, mientras que snape se preguntaba que le pasaba a esa muchacha enserio debía tener un problema grave y no le importaba en lo más mínimo se fue con su capa ondeando tras sí y se perdió al bajar la escaleras de su mazmorra.

Hermione llego a la sala común más roja que nunca y respirando agitadamente

"Tonterías" dijo ella y de pronto se abrió un hueco tras el cuadro de la señora gorda Hermione paso la sala común como un rayo y subió a su habitación en donde se encerró, se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a un lado, se quitó el uniforme lo dejo en una silla al lado de una mesa, se puso la pijama y se desplomo en la cama pensando en ¿qué coño le pesaba? ¿Por qué tenía el ese poder sobre ella? ¿Por qué él era el único capaz de hacerle perder la cordura? La dejaba atónita.

" _Hermione que te pasa? A caso te volviste loca? Se te fundió el cerebro? No puedes pensar así de Sev… Snape? Eso te tiene que quedar muy claro, será mejor que te centres en librar este curso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para que así puedas enterrar esa maldita obsesión de la única manera posible largándote y no verlo jamás" _

Se reprochaba ella mentalmente una y otra vez hasta que el sueño le gano y quedo profundamente dormida. Pronto se vislumbró a ella en un campo de flores con el sol dándole a la cara, el aire le alborotaba el pelo, y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa en sus labios, subía la colina con una niñita de unos cinco años de edad con un hermoso pelo negro lacio muy largo y los ojos marrones, no dejaba de saltar, Hermione se acercó a la pequeña y deposito un beso en su mejilla después miro a severus que le sonreía, la tomo de la mano y le susurro un _"te amo y siempre te amaré"_ .

De pronto Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo ver una pequeña luz que se escurría detrás de las cortinas de la cama con dosel abrió las cortinas y la luz del sol le dio en la cara, no era muy fuerte, pero esclarecía la habitación

Miro su reloj eran las siete treinta, bostezo mientras se estiraba, para luego ir directo al baño no le llevo mucho tiempo asearse, minutos después tomo su uniforme, su mochila y el nuevo horario de clases, le hecho una mirada rápido sin percatarse mucho de las clases bajo a la sala común, estaba casi vacía pues solo habían unos alumnos de tercero y sexto, se sentó a esperar a que uno de sus amigos bajaran, mientras tomo su libro de opciones avanzadas y comenzó a leer un poco varios minutos pasaron, en la sala había mucho silencio hasta que bajaron Ron y Harry

- madrugaste?_pregunto Ron bostezando

- no tenía sueño, y no me quería quedar en la cama_ dijo Hermione esbozando un suspiro

- oye viste el horario?_pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- bueno lo mire sin mucho detenimiento_respondió Hermione algo extrañada

- oigan porque no mejor vamos a desayunar tengo hambre _ dijo Ron cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir

- Ron tu siempre tienes hambre _dijo Hermione _ pero vamos

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el hueco susurraron unas palabras y salieron para ir directo al gran comedor mientras caminaban Harry y Ron iban hablando de su clase de adivinación que al parecer era a segunda hora ya que a primera hora tenían transformaciones, mientras Hermione se percataba de no chocar con nadie, mientras pensaba en que iba hacer para dejar de quedarse como idiota frente a Snape luego de unos minutos caminado entraron por la puerta del gran comedor, no había muchos estudiantes en el así que caminaron en silencio hasta la mesa de Gryffindory se sentaron Hermione, puso su libro a un lado y tomo el horario comenzó a mirarlo hasta que casi se atraganta por lo que vio

- QUE!_ dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas

- que paso? Hermione párese que has visto a Voldemort entrar por esa puerta _dijo Harry preocupado

- no peor tal vez ya se enteró de que este año no estará krum para que sea su pareja en el baile de navidad _dijo Ron divertido

- muy gracioso pero no es eso _dijo una Hermione enojada

- entonces? _pregunto Harry algo insistente

-pues que acabo de ver que nos toca doble hora de pociones mañana, el miércoles y el viernes! _dijo Hermione con cara de tragedia

Cuando Hermione dijo esto Ron se atraganto con un pedazo de pan tostado y casi se ahoga

-QUE! No eso debe ser un error_ se apresuró a decir Ron como si se tratara del fin del mundo

- bueno pues no es un error al parecer tendremos que pasar 6 horas con el murciélago_dijo Harry con los dientes apretados _ solo espero no terminar en un psicólogo

- un psicólogo! Nos llevaran a un sanatorio mental luego de este curso_dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la cien

- bueno quizá no sea tan malo?_ Trato de tranquilizarlos Hermione _ a lo mejor este año nos da un mejor trato

- Hermione, sabes de quien estamos hablando verdad_dijo Ron_ es Snape! De seguro a la primera nos manda a lavar baños

- basta ya Ron a lo mejor mione tiene razón, pues él no es tan malo _dijo Harry para calmar a Ron

Ron se quedó mirando a sus amigos como si fueran extraños, pues él no podía creer lo que Harry había dicho, ya que Snape tenía una reputación de frío y desalmado notable a simple vista y no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta del odio mutuo que sentían los dos

- Que? Harry Snape te odia!_ le reprocho Ron_ eres el primero en su lista negra! A ti te consta

- si lo sabemos Ron! Pero el hecho de que tenga un carácter fuerte no significa que no tenga corazón _ dijo Hermione furiosa

- carácter! Ese tipo es un loco acecino!

- no hables así de el, Si supieras la mitad de cosas que yo…. si tan solo hubieras estado… comprenderías muchas cosas!_ grito Hermione exasperada, de pronto todos fijaron la vista en la mesa Gryffindor, haciendo silencio para oír la discusión.

Hermione que permanecía parada, al ver que todos la miraban se sentó rápidamente y se puso a mordisquear una tostada, mientras que Ron seguía con sus molestas preguntas

- Que comprendería? Según tu Hermione_insistió Ron

Ella no dijo nada, mientras que Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo pues eso era el comienzo de una guerra así que tenía que ser el mediador cosa que odiaba

-incomprendido, Snape es un incomprendido_dijo Harry dando un suspiro _ eso es lo que quiso decir Hermione


	6. una nueva slytherin y un accidente

**Una nueva slytherin y un accidente **

De pronto hubo un silencio incomodo, después de las palabras de Harry, Ron entendió que el solo sabía una parte de la historia del pensadero y las memorias de Snape y que sus amigos tenían que decirle lo demás en ese momento el pelirrojo se sintió como un completo imbécil unos minutos después Hermione termino su desayuno, tomo sus cosas y se fue a clase de transformaciones Ron y Harry la siguieron tiempo después. Como siempre la transformación de Hermione fue la mejor, luego se separaron para la segunda clase Harry y Ron se fueron con desgana hacia la torre norte. Al entrar Harry y Ron se sentaron en una mesita algo alejada, la habitación estaba iluminada con una luz tenue, la chimenea estaba encendida y la profesora Trelawney estaba sentada en su sillón contemplando su bola de cristal, mientras predecía el destino de lavander que estaba embobada escuchándola de pronto se abrió la puerta y alguien interrumpió

- disculpe, esta es la clase de adivinación?_dijo una muchacha que todos voltearon a ver menos Ron y Harry

- si toma asiento asiento querida,_dijo la profesora Trelawney señalando una mesa vacía que estaba un poco más adelante que la de Ron y Harry

La muchacha de largo cabello rubio platinado asintió y se dirigió a su sitio, por sus túnicas de color verde supieron que pertenecía a slytherin, Harry y Ron la miraron con la boca abierta pues era Elizabeth la chica de la estación

Ron casi se cae de la silla de la impresión pero Harry lo detuvo para que no armara un escándalo e hiciera el ridículo de pronto la profesora comenzó a hablar

- querida te esperaba ya sabía que llegarías algo tarde_dijo Trelawney _pero eso no importa, bueno dime cual e tu nombre?

- Elizabeth Roanne_dijo la muchacha mirando a Ron que estaba sorprendido

- Roanne, Frances cierto querida?_pregunto Trelawney con algo de curiosidad

- ehh.. Sí, mi familia es de Francia nos mudamos hace poco a Londres_dijo Elizabeth con timidez

- bien pues bienvenida a hogwarts, ahora les pido presten atención a la clase _dijo Trelawney sentándose en su sillón y echando incienso a la chimenea que pronto dejo una nube de humo de color rojo haciendo que Harry se atolondrara por el humo, mientras que Ron le hacía señas a Elizabeth quien estaba sonriendo al ver a Ron la clase paso de manera normal a acepción de que ese año Harry no fue amenazado de muerte , o se desmayó en medio de la clase, le pasaron cosas extrañas por primera vez la atención se centró en la nueva slytherin que nadie sabe de dónde había salido pues ninguno la vio en la ceremonia, faltando dos minutos para que concluyera la hora trelawney despidió la clase y todos se apresuraron a salir igual que Harry y Ron, caminaban muy aprisa por el pasillo hasta que una voz los detuvo era Elizabeth que iba detrás de ellos corriendo para alcanzarlos

-Esperen, hey deténganse_dijo ella respirando agitadamente

- Elizabeth, pensé que te habías ido? _dijo Harry

- pues no, es que todos me miran raro_dijo con cara de pocos amigos

- ah sí y como es que estas aquí? _pregunto Ron algo sonrojado_pues yo no te vi entrar en la plataforma?

- ah eso, es que mi tío me trajo_dijo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa

- y díganme les gusta jugar a quidich?

Ron y Harry se miraron pues era raro ver a una muchacha tan mona y delicada hablando de un juego tan rudo, no cabe duda que aquella chica era una caja de Pandora

- pues claro, incluso yo gane la copa de quidich de las casa en 6to_dijo Ron sacando el pecho

- si enserió, eso es genial porque yo también gane el campeonato estatal en Beauxbatons _dijo Elizabeth moviendo su cabello

- estudiabas en Beauxbatons?_pregunto Harry

- si es un lugar calido más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero las personas son más amigable creo, aunque hogwarts es maravilloso abecés extraño a mis compañeros, pero eso es cosa del pasado _dijo Elizabeth mientras bajaban las escaleras

- sí que bueno que te gusta hogwarts, _dijo Harry_ aunque a Ron le hubiera encantado que fueras una Gryffindor

- ah sí, pues a mí no me importa mucho este es mi último año y aunque debo decir que el verde no me asienta bien, preferiría estar con los azules

- ahh con Ravenclaw, si ellos son amables, cierto Harry

- si eh… bueno a decir verdad los únicos que no se llevan bien con nadie son los de tu casa

Elizabeth puso cara de tragedia como si le hubieran dicho que una araña gigante está detrás de ella

- pero no te preocupes, ellos no son tan antipáticos entre ellos además, aquí tienes a un amigo para hacerle frente a cualquiera que se atreva a tratarte mal_dijo Ron haciéndose el rudo

- gracias _dijo ella esbozando una gran sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza

- bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa_dijo Harry apurando a un Ron embelezado

Los tres apresuraron el paso por los pasillos, mientras que todos los miraban pues una slytherin andando muy a gusto con unos Gryffindor es algo que no se ve todos los días, al llegar al gran comedor todos fijaron la mirada en los tres jóvenes, muchos se quedaron pensando que de donde había venido aquella chica tan rara y tan hermosa, otros miraban con indignación, los tres caminaron hacia el centro en donde Elizabeth se despidió con un _"a plus tard" _Harry y Ron se rascaron la cabeza mientras se miraban con desconcierto pues no habían entendido lo último que dijo la muchacha, caminaron y se sentaron en la mesa Gryfiindor , de pronto apareció Hermione en la entrada del comedor iba distraída algo extraño en ella , se sentó en frente de Ron y Harry ellos se miraron pues hace unas horas ella estaba muy enojada con Ron y ahora parecía que ni se acordaba de aquella pelea en la mañana, pues Hermione se quedó pensando toda la mañana en aquel sueño, ese extraño sueño que le pareció tan real , pero a la vez tan ficticio, eso la traía de cabeza sin contar que Ginny le había escrito una carta a los gemelos para que la ayudaran con productos para conquistar "chicos difíciles" esto la ponía aun peor, pues ella más que nadie sabe que los gemelos son brillantes pero la mayoría de sus artículos pueden causar muchos problemas, la hora del almuerzo paso rápido Hermione casi no comió así que termino su zumo de calabaza y salio de la comedor para encaminarse a la biblioteca cuando Ginny la tomo de un brazo como loca y la llevo afuera

- Ginny…. Espera _ dijo Hermione tratando de que la pelirroja se detuviera

- no tenemos tiempo mione _dijo Ginny eufórica_ hable con los gemelos y me dieron un fantástica idea!

- QUE!.. no te advierto que yo no entrare en ninguno de sus planes locos! Me rehúso a que me expulsen ¡!_dijo Hermione con cara de tragedia

- hay mione, como eres de exagerada, quien dijo que te van a expulsar por merlín! ni que lo fueras a envenenar con filtro de los muertos en vida _fijo Ginny con tranquilidad

- Gin ….. es enserio no quiero meterme en problemas, además luego de la vergüenza que pase ayer al quedar como idiota frente a el … lo mejor es terminar este curso y largarme _dijo Hermione hastiada

- no lo puedo creer, eres capaz de enfrentarte a Voldemort y no puedes decirle lo que sientes a Snape! _grito Ginny furiosa por la cobardía de su amiga

De pronto sintieron unos pasos detrás de ella y se escuchó una voz suave y sedosa

- que se supone que tiene que decirme Srta Granger?_pregunto Snape mirando fríamente a las chicas

Ginny se puso a pensar en que decir pero no se le ocurría nada mientra que Hermione estaba estática, como si alguien la hubiera hechizado, no pensaba, no razonaba lo único que se le ocurría era salir corriendo lo más pronto posible

- espero su repuesta ? o que prefiere que le quite 20 puntos a Gryffindor por conspirar contra un profesor? _dijo Snape con un brillo en los ojos

- ehh nosotras no estábamos conspirando_dijo Ginny rápidamente

- no le pregunte a usted Weasley cállese!_dijo Snape mirando a la pelirroja

- es cierto profesor… nosotras …..no_dijo Hermione tartamudeando

Snape arqueo una ceja y la miro fijamente, Hermione sintió que todas sus fuerzas se le iban era como una clase de kryptonita que la dejaba estática

- que ustedes no qué? Granger, deje de hablar como idiota y diga lo que tenga que decir _dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia

- que nosotras no estábamos conspirando, yo solo le decía a Ginny que…_Hermione se detuvo de pronto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir

- qué Granger? Hable de una buena vez_dijo Snape enfurecido

- que sus ojos son lindos! _grito Ginny al tiempo que Hermione le daba un codazo para que se callara

Snape se quedó estupefacto ante tal repuesta, eso era lo último que esperaba, por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, no supo que decir

- diez puntos menos para Gryffindor_dijo Snape girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo con su capa ondeando tras el

Hermione miro a Ginny hecha una furia

- COMO se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa!_ grito Hermione

- y que querías que hiciera? eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió_dijo Ginny enojada

- pues yo que sé, te hubieras inventado algo menos tonto!_dijo Hermione

- cálmate al menos no nos envió a lavar baños_dijo Ginny_además viste la cara que puso

- si perecía como si hubiera visto a un trol_dijo Hermione divertida

- bueno yo me voy tengo clase de DCAO y el profesor Alarick es muy guapo _dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Hermione

Hermione se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido y de pronto se le entro un dolor de cabeza que deseaba tener un pensadero para vaciar un poco su mente pero luego miro su reloj y noto que llegaba tarde a su clase de encantamientos así que tuvo que correr por los pasillos, el resto de la tarde paso normal y Hermione no se volvió a encontrar con su amado severus

El resto del día paso muy rápido las horas volaban y al día siguiente Hermione tenía que enfrentar dos largas horas de pociones cosa que ponía sus nervios de puntas al día siguiente Hermione no desayuno mucho tenía una desesperación por que todo acabara, que solo quería ir a clases de pociones y no volver, aunque si quería pasar los extasis ese día se había dirigido a las mazmorras con su dos amigos que platicaban de una nueva alumna una tal Elizabeth al entrar en el aula Hermione se sentó en una mesa con Ron y Harry escuchando los comentarios molestos de los slytherins hasta que llego su profesor, iba como como alma que lleva el diablo estaba más molesto que nunca miro a todos movió su varita y aparecieron unas indicaciones en la pizarra

- estas son las instrucciones elaboren una poción envejedora capaz de adelantar el tiempo, la quiero en mi mesa para el final de la clase está claro _bramo Snape y se sentó a corregir pergaminos

Los estudiantes tragaron en seco y se fueron parando para tomar los ingredientes, todos estaban un poco aterrorizados con solo pensar que si cometían un error y Snape les echaría una maldición como siempre Hermione busco sus ingredientes y trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo aunque algunas veces miraba de reojo al profesor y se quedaba como ida hasta que empezaba a notar la mirada de sus compañeros, para media mañana ya Hermione tenía su poción casi lista Harry iba algo retrazado y Ron estaba tratando de cortar sus raíces más pequeñas, cuando vieron que Neville tenía ciertos problemas con su caldero pues le había echado demasiadas raíces y menos extracto de rana machacada lo que hizo que la poción que debía ser azul claro se pusiera de un color verde brillante y en pocos minutos el caldero de Neville comenzó a hervir bruscamente y a votar humo

- SEÑOR Longbottom! Que cree que hace!_dijo Snape fulminándolo con la mirada

- yo… señor… nose…._dijo Neville muy asustado

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y déme ese caldero antes que suceda lo peor_bramo Snape llevándose el caldero pero cuando lo sostuvo este exploto encima del profesor llenándolo todo de pies a cabezas de una poción verde lumínica

Snape miro a todos a su alrededor eran como pequeños conejillos asustados, estaba tan furioso

- LARGO! La clase acabo y se acaba de ganar cinco meses de castigo longbottom_grito Snape a toda la clase que estaba aterrorizada_ fuera de aquí

Dicho esto la clase no se lo pensó dos veces y salieron como locos de las mazmorras, Hermione que estaba preocupada fue la última en salir


	7. preocupaciones y sorpresas

**Preocupaciones y sorpresas**

- LARGO! La clase acabo y se acaba de ganar cinco meses de castigo longbottom_grito Snape a toda la clase que estaba aterrorizada_ fuera de aquí

Dicho esto la clase no se lo pensó dos veces y salieron como locos de las mazmorras, Hermione que estaba preocupada fue la última en salir, tras escuchar un portazo Snape soltó el caldero, se quitó la sucia capa y entro en una puerta que había detrás de su despacho, rápidamente se deshizo de toda su ropa, pues la piel comenzaba a arderle y se tornaba de un color rojo, maldecía por sus adentros al entupido inepto de Longbottom, juraba que si esa poción le hacía más viejo o peor le ponía el cuerpo escarlata, lo castigaría hasta que acabara el año, sin duda ese muchacho era un peligro para la sociedad, decía Snape mientras caminaba por una habitación despojándose de las demás prendas y tirandolas en toda la habitación, estaba hecho un furia entro al baño rascándose por todas partes su piel se ponía cada vez más roja "por merlín a este paso me despellejare completo" pensó mientras se metía en el grifo de la regadera, el agua estaba helada eso calmaba la comezón y el ardor al parecer era alérgico a uno de esos ingredientes pero a que si lo ha utilizado toda su vida, "maldito Neville debió de agregarle algo que hizo efecto contrario dándome la alergia del año" pensó mientras se sumergía bajo el agua helada, se quedó un rato pensando en nada, salio de la tina unas horas después, al salir noto que la picazón había disminuido pero tenía la piel roja, y sentía un poco de ardor giro los ojos, busco en su armario un pantalón, una camisa y un saco azul marino con muchos botones, movió la varita y quedo vestido en fracción de segundos, se apresuró a salir de las mazmorra para ir a la enfermería tenía que decirle a poppy que le diera algo para la picazón que se agudizaba por las telas, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería, entro apresurado como un loco

- poppy poppy!_gritaba Snape con desespero

- qué? Que sucede profesor?_dijo Pomfrey algo alarmada por los gritos de Snape

- necesito que me dé algo para la picazón en la piel rápido!_dijo Snape levantando la camisa hasta el antebrazo dejando al descubierto una piel muy roja

- ohh Severus ¿qué sucedió? Eso no se ve bien _dijo Pomfrey mientras halaba a snape hacia una silla para poder observarlo mejor

- eso no importa me vas a dar algo o lo preparo yo mismo_dijo Snape cortante

Pomfrey lo miro y ladeo la cabeza definitivamente ese hombre nunca cambiara, se adentró en un estante y busco un frasco color rosa pálido

- aquí tienes, disuelve un poco en agua, frótalo en los lugares enrojecido_ le dijo Pomfrey extiéndale el frasco

- gracias _dijo girando sobre sus pies y desapareciendo con el frasco en mano

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, la picazón era insoportable, y toda esa tela no le ayudaba para nada bajo a las escaleras para adentrarse en su despacho, cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió a su habitación se quitó todo quedando en Boxes, su piel dejo de picarle un poco pero todavía ardía miro la poción y dando un suspiro echo agua en una copa, destapo el líquido rosa pálido y echo un poco en la copa, que se tornó de un color azul de inmediato, no le hizo mucho caso remojo sus dedos y comenzó a pasarlos portas las partes rojizas, al cabo de unos minutos se sintió aliviado, pero tenía mucho sueño y cada vez que intentaba vestirse la picazón infernal regresaba, dio un suspiro y le escribió una carta a Dumbledore explicando el desastre que había ocurrido en la mañana y su repentina alergia suficientes razones para suspender sus clases ese día pues filch tenía que limpiar el desastre, al terminar de escribir la carta la amarro a la pata de una lechuza y se tiro en la cama y al cabo de unos minutos sé que dormido, solo con los boxers negros

La mañana transcurrió con una tranquilidad increíble Harry y Ron se pasaron la mañana hablando del accidente de pociones con Elizabeth, mientras Hermione no conseguía sacar esa la imagen de Snape empapado de ese extraño liquido eso la preocupaba, tenía que saber si está bien, si no se había lastimado, sentía esa necesidad, esperaba que todo estuviera bien porque sino ella misma le lanzaría un avakedabra a Neville, por merlín tan desesperada estaba

- hey Hermione que tienes?_pregunto Harry al ver el rostro de la muchacha

- eh….. no nada_ dijo Hermione sonriendo fingidamente

- segura, pues te ves algo preocupada_dijo Elizabeth

- si es solo que no he terminado una tarea de aritmancia_dijo Hermione

- segura mione? Porque sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros_dijo Ron en tono serio

- ya lose Ron, bueno es…. Que…. Me preguntaba….. si Snape estará bien?_dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

- SNAPE? Enserio te preocupas por ese murciélago_dijo Ron estupefacto por las palabras que escuchaba

- Ron _ le reprocho Harry al ver que Hermione se enojaba y todo aquello iba por el mismo camino de la mañana anterior

- sí, yo también me quede algo preocupada pues mi tío me dijo que esas explosiones suelen ser peligrosas pues los alumnos pueden ligar ingredientes y la poción puede salir defectuosa_dijo Elizabeth apretando los dientes

- Que!..._dijo Hermione ahogando un grito desesperado

- si pero quizá Neville no haya preparado nada grabe _dijo Harry tratando de calmar a su amiga

- bueno pues yo espero que Snape se quede un buen tiempo en la enfermería

- RON! No digas eso ni de chiste

- que si es cierto!_dijo Ron molesto_ porque lo defiendes tanto Hermione

- bueno pues el….. el ….. es quien me enseñara para poder pasar los extasis _dijo Hermione furiosa entrando al gran comedor

- bueno creo que a su amiga le gusta estudiar bastante_dijo Elizabeth divertida

- si mejor vamos al comedor tengo hambre_dijo Ron

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia el gran comedor que estaba repleto de gente unos minutos después notaron la mirada de todos, que se dirigían de nuevo hacia Elizabeth y los dos Gryffindors esto incomodo un poco a Harry y se adelantó a sentarse al lado de Ginny que estaba hablando con Hermione

- Hermione no te preocupes el estará bien_decía Ginny al ver que su amiga estaba muy preocupada por el acontecimiento en la clase de pociones

- Ginny no es tan fácil, no lo entiendes es como si…

- como si Harry si fuera Harry al que le hubiera explotado el caldero

- sí, pero más intenso

Hermione estaba en una nube, las horas le pasaban por alto y pronto término de picotear su comida para irse a la sala común hacer sus deberes mientras que Ron y Harry iban con Elizabeth al campo de quidich a practicar y a montar con la escoba de la rubia, mientras que Hermione se ahogaba en un mar de angustia, loca de preocupación termino los deberes y salio a caminar por los pasillos en verdad esto empezaba a tomar un tono serio pues no lo vio en el comedor y Ginny no estaba en clase, pues Snape estaba indispuesto y el salón estaba asqueroso, decidió regresar a la sala común después de su paseo para ver si lo encontraba pero Snape no se había aparecido por ninguna parte suspiro y entro por el cuadro, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se lanzó en su cama tal vez el sueño la alivie se que pensando en esos ojos negros hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida lo necesitaba toda esa preocupación le iba a dar un colapso nervioso pronto se divisó en el campo de flores púrpuras, con él a su lado una de sus manos estaban entrelazadas y Severus jugaba con sus rizos mientra ella le acaricia la espalda, solo existían ellos dos solos en el silencio disfrutando de la presencia del otro "_te amo Hermione, te metiste aquí y no te pudo sacar ni quiero hacerlo"_ dijo Snape acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de Hermione

_"me encanta cuando haces eso, cuando eres sincero"__dijo Hermione cercándose para besarlo, los dos se fundieron en un beso, ella enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Severus, el comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con sus manos haciendo que Hermione soltara un par de gemidos, pronto el beso dejo de ser tierno y se intensifico los dos derrochaban pasión, hambre, lujuria pronto se deshacían de las molestas ropas, severus besaba su cuello, le susurraba cosas en el oído con su suave voz de pronto Hermione sintió un temblor y una voz que llamaba su nombre

- Hermione Hermione! Despierta _grito Ginny moviendo a la castaña que al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado

- que …. Que pasa Ginny _dijo Hermione sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo o alguien

- pues que ya casi es hora de la cena y tengo algo para ti!_dijo Ginny dando saltitos, mientras sostenía un frasco de color rosa

- qué es eso Ginny?_pregunto Hermione mirando con cuidado el frasco

- pues esto es lo que te ayudara para que conquistes a cierto amargado

- QUE! ….. hay Ginny te dije que no lo hare

- si lo Haras además me costó un montón convencer a Fred y George para que me lo dieran_dijo Ginny con cara de tragedia

- que es de sortilegios Weasley?_dijo Hermione _pues con más razón no lo usare tal vez eso me meta en problemas

- hay Hermione por favor no quieres auque sea estar cerca de el un poquito y poder besarlo y acariciarlo….._decía Ginny cuando Hermione la interrumpió

- basta basta basta! Ginny eso es imposible él y yo…. eso nunca funcionara_dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe de la cama para salir de la habitación

- Hermione espera, por favor_dijo Ginny que Salía corriendo detrás de su amiga a toda velocidad

Cuando llegaron a la sala común alcanzo a ver que salía por el hueco de la puerta, dio un suspiro y subió a la habitación donde habían estado hace un rato dejo el frasco en la cama de la castaña con una nota _"esto me lo agradecerás be en busca de tu felicidad" _

Hermione estaba caminado por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca cuando se encontró de pronto con Harry y Ron que la hicieron desistir de ir a la biblioteca para que los acompañara al gran comedor, aunque una parte de ella quería ir corriendo a la mesa de profesores para ver si él estaba ahí pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al llegar al gran comedor poso su mirada en la mesa de los profesores y en efecto el no estaba allí pero hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido pues en la mesa también faltaba Dumbledore

Pero donde estaría? Le habrá pasado algo a Snape?

- oigan chicos no han visto nada raro?_pregunto Hermione

- rago como gue?_dijo Ron con la boca llena

- pues que faltan dos personas en la mesa de profesores_dijo Hermione apuntando hacia los espacios vacíos

- sí, es cierto faltan Snape y Dumbledore _dijo Harry mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores

-crees que haya pasado algo?_dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados

- no lo creo, tal vez Dumbledore tiene algo importante_dijo Harry al ver que Hermione estaba nerviosa

- o tal vez Snape está buscando la forma de asesinar a Neville porque lo hizo más viejo y Dumbledore trata de impedirlo_dijo Ron en tono divertido

- que tonto eres Ron_dijo Hermione de mala gana sirviéndose un poco de estafado

Después de un par de minutos, en el comedor había menos gente y habían acabado sus postres, Hermione había descartado toda posibilidad de ver a su profesor de pociones cosa que la tenía intranquila sin mencionar esos malditos sueños que se hacían más frecuentes. Mientra en las mazmorras se encontraba un estupefacto y furioso severus Snape por los golpes que provenían desde afuera de su despacho

- un momento!_grito mientras buscaba un camisón para ponérselo y se dirigía hacia la puerta con su mirada más asesina para dejar pasar a un Albus dumbledore sorprendido

- Severus? Muchacho que te sucedió!_dijo Dumbledore mirando con cara de estupefacción a Snape

- qué? Nunca me has visto en pijama _dijo sarcásticamente alzando un de sus cejas

- severus te has visto en un espejo?_pregunto el director calmado pensando que snape no tenía ni la menor idea de su aspecto físico

- Albus, a que vienen todas estas estupideces, claro que me he visto en un espejo_dijo Snape mientras pensaba que ese viejo cada día estaba más loco

- te has visto en uno hoy?_pregunto el director pensativo

- bueno, no porque?_dijo Snape que pronto recordó el accidente de esa mañana y se fue corriendo a su habitación, quito una cortina negra que cubría un espejo en la pared, al ver su reflejo en el casi se cae de espaldas, pues lucia como un estudiante de hogwarts, era 15 años más joven, su cabello era más largo, su cara estaba más pálida, lucia más flacucho y por una extraña razón lucia sexy? Que no esto es una broma

- QUE! Esto….. es juro que matare a Longbottom_dijo en un estruendoso grito que hizo que Dumbledore apretara los dientes

- Severus muchacho cálmate

_-  
**hola me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la historia y siento que antes haya tenido algunos fallos pero era que estava subiendo los capitulos desde una pc que no era mia uff pero como ya me entregaron mi pc y gracias al cielo la info no se borro aqui lo reedito espero que lo disfruten y tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo todas las semanas besos y gracias por los reviews **


	8. el profesor snape sexy

**El profesor snape sexy!**

De pronto Hermione vio como snape ponía una cara de desconcierto, por primera vez no tenía que decir y ella aprovecho para salir corriendo de allí como loca a toda velocidad, todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho, le había revelado que le importa a ese paso terminaría diciéndole que ella está loca y perdidamente enamorada de él, rápido avanzo por los pasillos llego a su sala común, paso como un rayo para luego meterse en la cama, al día siguiente se despertó temprano y bajo a la sala común para leer sus apuntes de historia de la magia que les había dejado el profesor binns el día anterior paso largo rato pensando en lo que había sucedido ayer con Snape y su nuevo "aspecto físico" cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, era Harry que sostenía del brazo a un pelirrojo soñoliento y más atrás llegaba Ginny

- hola Hermione, madrugaste hoy _dijo Harry bostezando

- si es que me fui a dormir temprano ayer_dijo Hermione con una diminuta sonrisa

- y porque te fuiste a dormir temprano Hermione?_pregunto Ginny muy picara

- es.. que estaba cansada_dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny muy colorada

- sí, pues qué extraño? No Harry Hermione nunca se cansa_pregunto Ginny como insinuando algo

- en verdad no lose Ginny, es que Hermione siempre está leyendo y se puede cansar a veces_dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza tratando de entender a las dos chicas

- oigan podemos ir a comer ya, es que tengo hambre y necesito hacer el trabajo del profesor binns _dijo Ron con desgana tocando su estómago que rugía casi como un león

- bueno Ron tiene razón vamos_dijo Hermione parándose de repente

Ginny que estaba a un lado de Hermione la tomo del brazo y la sentó de nuevo, para interrogarla, e incitarla para que le confesara su amor al profesor, cosa que sacaba a Hermione de quicio, pues Ginny podía ser insoportable a veces

- adelántense chicos Hermione y yo iremos en un rato_dijo Ginny dando a entender que hablarían cosas de chicas

- bien vámonos Ron_dijo Harry parándose del sofá

- si vamos rápido_dijo Ron poniéndose en pie muy apresurado

Los dos atravesaron la sala común y cuando las dos muchachas los vieron desaparecer por el cuadro de la dama gorda, Ginny se giró para quedar en frente de su amiga que la miraba con cara de "no Hare nada de lo que digas"

- bien y la usaste ?_pregunto Ginny extasiada

- qué cosa? De que hablas?_pregunto Hermione sin tener la menor idea de lo que decía la pelirroja

- pues de la pasión, si la usaste te la deje en tu cama con una nota_dijo Ginny desesperada

- ahh si la encontré, pero no la use ni la usare Ginny, eso es muy peligroso

- que Hermione! No puedo creer que sea tan tonta no ves que con ese filtro lo tendrás para ti por 24 horas y nada más es solo una fantasía cumplida listo nadie dijo que es para toda la vida_dijo Ginny enojada con la cara tan colorada casi como su cabello

- Ginny cálmate quieres, esto ya se te está volviendo una clase de obsesión, entiéndelo el profesor snape y yo no podremos estar juntos, y menos ahora que…. Que…._dijo Hermione callándose de repente, otra vez lo había hecho, había hablado de más cosa que no podía controlar y le causaría muchos problemas

- y porque no pueden estar juntos ahora? ¿Qué me ocultas Hermione?_dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos

- eh yo…. nada esas son cosas tuyas_dijo Hermione pensando en cómo salir de allí lo más rápido posible

- no me mientas Hermione, sabes que lo voy averiguar_dijo Ginny en tono curioso

- oye, porque no vamos al comedor Ron y Harry deben estar esperándonos_dijo Hermione al momento que se para de golpe para atravesar la sala común e ir al gran comedor junto con una pelirroja muy eufórica que le pisaba los talones

En las mazmorras se encontraba un profesor de pociones, caminaba de un lado para otro en su despacho con su capa ondeando detrás de él, paresia un león enjaulado, ya llevaba tiempo pensando en cómo iba hacer para salir de allí sin que nadie lo mirara como un extraterrestre o como un fenómeno, se detuvo en medio del despacho y miro a su alrededor con un suspiro se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, unos estudiantes que pasaba por ahí tranquilamente apresuraron el paso y desaparecieron, severus salio con su capa ondeando detrás caminaba apresurado cuando llego al pasillo, se lo encontró más congestionado que de costumbre, pronto sintió las miradas de todos sobre su nuca y como algunas chicas lo miraban e incluso algunas chicas lo miraban y sonreían como idiotas otras se quedaban estupefactas pero habían unas como las de 6to y 7mo que le daban unas miradas muy descaradas que lo desvestían con la mirada , por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió acosado aunque no lo demostró, pronto llego al gran comedor y todos los presentes ahogaron un grito incluso Ginny que se había quedado en Shock al ver lo sexy que lucía su "nuevo" profesor de pociones mientras Hermione lo miraba como boba severus avanzo hasta la mesa de profesores con los dientes apretados pues hasta minerva y la profesora sinistra le miraban de forma picara, al llegar a su silla se sentó, cerró los ojos y dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando noto algo extraño pues él siempre se sentaba al lado de Dumbledore y la profesora sinistra pero ahora por una extraña razón, se encontraba en medio de sinistra y Mcgonagall, que lo miraban muy extraño

- Severus que te sucedió?_pregunto Mcgonagall con asombro

- uno de tus alumnos hizo una poción mal hecha y me exploto encima_dijo fríamente severus mirando su plato

- oh lo siento pero, creo que te hizo un favor_dijo Mcgonagall mirando de arriba abajo a Snape quien se alejó un poco de ella

- OH minerva no digas eso! No ves que el pobre severus tuvo que pasarla muy mal ayer ¿cierto sevy?_dijo sinistra con indignación pero con voz melosa al final

Severus arqueo una ceja y miro a sinistra algo asustado, no podía creer como lo había llamado ¿sevy? De donde había salido eso, que era todo eso, no sabía que decir ni hacer y opto por ignorar a las dos mujeres que tenía al lado

- que sinistra, me vas a negar que se ve mucho mejor ahora?_dijo en tono pícaro Mcgonagall dándole una mirada al pasionista

- bueno claro que se ve mejor, pero a lo mejor tuvo que pasar por muchas molestias, puesto que ayer no se presentó en ninguna de sus clases_dijo una sinistra algo eufórica

- si pero sigo pensando que ese accidente fue más un favor que una desgracia, ahora se ve más atractivo de lo que era _dijo Mcgonagall guiñándole un ojo a snape que casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja

- que insinúas minerva, él siempre ha sido muy guapo aunque debo admitir que su carácter es el reto para cualquier mujer y espero que haya cambiado igual que su aspecto, pero sigue siendo sexy y mucho mas ahora_dijo sinistra mordiendo una salchicha

- hay sinistra tu siempre mal interpretas las cosas, claro que severus siempre ha sido un hombre interesante y hasta se podría decir que sexy pero no hay mujer que pueda con ese genio de los mil demonios, pero no te niego que me hubiera gustado intentar quitárselo_dijo Mcgonagall algo seria

- si estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque quizá yo pueda tener una oportunidad con el_dijo sinistra con voz seductora pero decidida

Snape palideció al escuchar esto, que esas mujeres se habían vuelto locas o que, sea lo que sea necesitaba acabar eso pero ya antes de que comenzaran a volar hechizos entre las dos y a rifárselo como labial de oferta en una feria de cosméticos

- ya basta, que les pasa que no ven que estoy aquí, muestren respeto_dijo severus furioso

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio y no dijeron nada mas mientras severus posaba su mirada en la mesa gryffindor hubo algo que le llamo la atención, Hermione lo miraba como idiota igual que todas las chicas del gran comedor incluso las de su casa, pero hubo algo que le inspiro curiosidad, cuando los ojos de Hermione se cruzaron con los de el hubo una conexión como si algo en su interior se removiera, pero Hermione dejo de mirarlo pues Ron estaba mirándolos como atando cabos y Ginny le dio un codazo en la costilla para sacarla de su entumecimiento

- auch! Hey_ se quejó Hermione

- eso es para que no seas tan obvia_dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione a los ojos

- lo siento, es que no pensé que me observaran_le susurro Hermione a Ginny

- oigan, que creen que le haya pasado a snape ayer? Porque es evidente que se ve como un 7mo_dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores

- pues la verdad no tengo idea pero esto de seguro será un caos_dijo Harry mirando a su profesor con los dientes apretados y feliz de no estar en sus zapatos

- caos? Porque lo dices Harry?_pregunto Ginny algo confusa

- pues no es obvio ahora que el profesor Snape es más joven será como un gilderoy lockhart, pero más sexy, imagínate todas las chicas de hogwarts se pelearan con o sin varitas por ir con él al baile_dijo Hermione con un tono de disgusto en la voz

- bueno pues creo que deben ir preparándose porque Snape les lanzara una maldición a todas_dijo Ron divertido

- si pero no creo que pueda lanzarle maldiciones a todas al mismo tiempo mas bien creo que lo ataran y lo desvestirán y… _dijo Harry cuando Hermione lo interrumpió

- Harry eso es canibalismo!_dijo Hermione alarmada

De pronto Dumnbledore se paró en medio del salón y levanto una mano todos los murmullos cesaron y las miradas pasaron al hombre de ojos azules que los miraba a todos con curiosidad

- ya sé que sé que se están preguntando que le sucedió al profesor Snape_dijo Dumbledore haciendo una pausa_y quiero decirles que su nuevo cambio se debe a un pequeño accidente que ocurrió ayer en una de sus clases, pero a pesar de que luce como uno de ustedes y es más joven deben saber que el sigue siendo el mismo profesor de pociones de siempre

Dicho esto dumbledore salio del gran comedor seguido por Mcgonagall y Snape a quien no dejaban de mirar, minutos después salieron Harry, Ron y Hermione corriendo por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a su clase con el profesor binns una de las más aburridas, la mañana paso volando aunque con algunos inconvenientes en su clase de encantamientos pues Ron y Harry tenían algunos problemas con los nuevos hechizos y Hermione tuvo que explicárselos, en DCAO la clase no fue tan interesante pero tampoco muy aburrida aunque si podía decir que Ginny tenía razón el profesor Alarick era muy guapo, era alto con el cabellos castaño, largo y lacio tenía los ojos verdes y un cuerpo fornido capaz de robar el corazón de cualquier mujer pero paresia que las chicas estaban interesadas en cierto porcionista que dé había vuelto más joven de un día para otro en eso sonó la campana anunciando que las clases habían terminado Hermione, Ron y Harry salieron apresuradamente para encontrarse con un pasillo muy congestionado pues había un tumulto de chicas amontonadas en una de las esquinas del gigantesco pasillo

- qué es eso?_pregunto Hermione mirando hacia las alocadas chicas

- pues no lose habrá que averiguar_dijo Ron con curiosidad

- pues vamos acercarnos_dijo Harry tirando de la mano de Ron y Hermione

Cuando llagaron hacia el tumulto pudieron ver que decía "SSS CLUB severus snape sexy club de admiradoras secretas inscripciones aquí si eres de 7mo te llevas una foto. Organizadora oficial Pansy Parkinson si eres de Slytherin te llevas un póster movible gratis más 5 fotos por 2 galeones" Hermione miro esto y sintió un deseo de mandarles un avada kedavra a todas esas mustias pero más a pansy

-¿Qué es esto?_pregunto Hermione indignada

- pues… párese una clase de club que ¿adora a Snape?_dijo Harry algo confundido

- en verdad ya se volvieron locas_dijo Ron mirando a una de las slytherin besando una foto del pasionista

- y que lo digas Ron párese que bebieron amortentia_dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza

- esto es una estupidez mejor ….. Vámonos no quiero estar aquí_dijo Hermione muy enojada que casi le arranca el brazo a Harry cuando le dio un tiron

- ahí, Hermione despacio_se quejo Harry por el tiron de la castaña

- hay Hermione, quien te comprende_dijo Ron mirándola algo confundido por su reacción

Hermione, Ron y Harry avanzaron por el pasillo que daba hacia el gran comedor que estaba repleto de alumnos que salían de sus clases, snape quien para su sorpresa había pasado una mañana algo "tranquila" con acepción de una Hufflepuff que se había quedado mirándolo toda la maña y le había tomado una foto mientras daba una de sus lecciones, claro que le quito 50 puntos por no atender a la clase y ser tan insolente suspiro cansadamente al ver que los pasillos que se dirigían al gran comedor estaban repletos "maldición" pensó y siguió caminando al llegar a la entrada dio gracias a merlín por un segundo se sintió a salvo de las extrañas miradas siguió caminando, pasando la vista por todas las mesas que no dejaban de verle hasta que algo le llamo la atención, cuando vio a una castaña que estaba embelesada con él, lo miraba con ansias desde la mesa Gryffindor


	9. castigada por nada

**Castigada por nada**

Ladeo la cabeza y se fue a la mesa de profesores "que le sucederá a Granger" pensó algo intrigado, mientras Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo o no podía dejar de mirarlo

_ hoy tenemos clase de pociones_dijo Ron con desgana

_ si después del almuerzo_dijo Harry llevándose una salchicha a la boca

_ pues espero que no hayan desastres esta vez_dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

_ si pobre de Neville, yo no me aparecería por allí si fuera el_dijo Ron frunciendo el sueño

_ tal vez….. Snape no sea tan amargado ahora que es…. Más joven_dijo Harry con los dientes apretados

_ no lo creo, pues el físico de una persona no influye en su forma de ser_dijo Hermione tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza

_ sí, tienes razón pero sigo pensando que puede ser más amable ahora_dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

_ creo que no saben de quien hablamos, digo es Snape! Por dios el nunca cambiara_dijo Ron en tono serio

_ eso no lo sabes Ron, hay muchas cosas que hacen cambiar a una persona y creo que Snape en algún momento de su vida fue una persona amable, cariñosa y romántica que con algo de suerte y alguien que le ayude a descubrir que la vida es hermosa, puede que ese frívolo murciélago llegue a ser un tierno cachorrito

_Hermione, deja de comer pudín creo que el azúcar te está haciendo daño_dijo Ron divertido

_ eres un tonto Ronald_dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con indignación mientras le daba unos mordiscos a su pudín

_ oigan porque no vamos afuera tenemos tiempo antes de ir a clase de pociones_propuso Harry parándose de la silla rápidamente

_ eso sería una buena idea_dijo una voz conocida detrás de el

_ Elizabeth!... Hola_dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa y cara de paisaje

_ hola Ron, Harry y Hermione como están_dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

_ bien de hecho íbamos a fuera_dijo Harry apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta

_ "bonne idée"_dijo Elizabeth con un brillo en los ojos

Hermione y Harry cruzaron miradas pues no entendieron lo que dijo pero al parecer le encantaba la idea de ir afuera por la forma en que lo dijo, se encaminaron los cuatro hacia fuera del gran comedor los pasillos estaban más vacíos y se podía caminar libremente sin tropezar con nadie llegaron rápidamente hasta un banco en donde estaba Ginny sentada disfrutando del hermoso día , cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Ginny halo la tunica de Hermione haciendo que esta quedara sentada de un solo tiron, Harry y Ron no se percataron de esto pues estaban hablando de quidich con Dean Thomas que se acercó a ellos, mientras que Elizabeth permanecía mirando a las dos muchachas que estaban en frente de ella

_ hay! Ginny_se quejo Hermione por el jalon de su amiga

_ lo siento oye ¿viste a snape?_dijo una impaciente pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos

_ ehh…. Si lo vi ¿Por qué?_dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny con los dientes apretados para que se callara pues Elizabeth no dejaba de mirarlas

_ oigan ¿no creen que el "professeur" de pociones está más sexy ahora?_pregunto Elizabeth con descaro mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny

_ ehh… si él se ve bien…. _dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba estupefacta por la pregunta de la rubia

_ bien no, él está para comérselo verdad Hermione?_ dijo Elizabeth relamiendo su labio inferior

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le entraron unas ganas de mandarle un levicorpus a Elizabeth junto con un petrificus totalus para que se callara y no siguiera con su estupida charla de lo sexy que era su Snape

_ en verdad no veo mucha diferencia en el pero debo aceptar que ahora se ve más aceptable_dijo Hermione fríamente tratando de disimular su furia interior

_ pues yo creo que snape es muy lindo _dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

_ si te gusta tanto ¿porque no te unes al club de pansy?_dijo Ginny mientras Hermione le daba un codazo

_ a ese club de dementes no gracias además dije que es lindo no me gustaran los de cabello oscuro_dijo Elizabeth divertida

_ahh si y ¿quién te gusta?_ pregunto Hermione

_ la verdad Ron_dijo Elizabeth sonrojándose mientras Ginny y Hermione la miraron con la boca abierta

_ wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba _dijo Hermione en shock

_ pues creo que las orejas de Fred y George funcionaron _dijo Ginny divertida

_ supongo que sí, pero a ti ¿Quién te gusta Ginny?_pregunto Elizabeth mirando a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado

_ a mi pues, Harry y yo somos novios_dijo Ginny poniendo cara de paisaje

_ enserio? Yo pensaba que Harry estaba con Hermione_dijo Elizabeth

_ que! No para nada solo somos amigos_dijo Hermione

_ ah sí, entonces ¿Quién te gusta Hermione?_pregunto Elizabeth con toda la curiosidad del mundo

_ eh.. no hay nadie que me atraiga todavía_dijo Hermione ladeando la cabeza mirando hacia el lago

_ vamos Hermione yo sé que te gusta alguien pero no me lo quieres decir_dijo Elizabeth con una pizca de malicia

_ qué? No… te estoy diciendo la verdad_dijo Hermione muy nerviosa

_ Hermione lo puedo ver en tus ojos te gusta alguien, puedo ver tu aura _dijo Elizabeth en tono serio

_ bueno me gusta alguien pero ese alguien no es para mí _dijo Hermione suspirando

_estas segura, porque yo que tu no me Daria por vencida_dijo Elizabeth con la misma mirada picara que ponía Ginny cuando se le ocurrían sus planes locos

De pronto llego Harry corriendo a toda prisa seguido por Ron pues solo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo a las mazmorras y snape siempre llegaba un par de minutos antes

_ Hermione ¡! ¿Viste la hora?_dijo Harry respirando agitadamente

_ hay! Pociones lo olvide tenemos que irnos _dijo Hermione mientras tomaba sus cosas y se echaba a correr

Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y se fueron a toda prisa, Elizabeth y Ron cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Ginny los despertó de su ensimismamiento y se fueron a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras, al llegar se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff Y Ravenclaw que estaban amontonadas en la puerta del aula de pociones Severus quien iba por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo con su capa ondeando tras si llego hacia el tumulto de estudiantes quienes se hicieron a un lado al ver a su profesor en medio del pasillo de un humor de los mil demonios

_se puede saber ¿Qué pasa aquí?_siseo snape con frialdad

Ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevió a decir nada pues el profesor era más joven pero mantenía su fachada de maldito, paso la mirada por cada uno de los presentes

_ Bueno en vista de que nadie me puede dar una explicación de que pasa aquí 10 puntos menos para Revenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor por cabeza _dijo snape en tono calmado.

En seguida todos los estudiantes del pasillo se echaron a correr ecepto los de Gryffindor y Slytherin que tenían clase de pociones con él.

Snape se abrió paso hasta la puerta en donde estaba una castaña anonada con el profesor de pociones, Hermione se quedó anonada con el aroma que despedía su profesor a canela con vainilla y especias era un olor delicioso que la aturdía, y su hermoso cabello lacio que le caía por los hombros esto hacia que Hermione se olvidara de cualquier cosa quedando en una nube ensimismada con snape, severus que la miraba de reojo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella lo miraba así? ¿Qué efecto tenía el en ella? ¿Porque siempre se perdía en sus ojos? ¿Por qué Granger lo miraba tanto? Pronto se abrió la puerta y todos entraron en el aula Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y Ron

_ Bien ahí están las instrucciones comiencen a preparar la poción con cuidado_dijo Snape apuntando a la pizarra en donde aparecían unas letras escritas

_ trabajen y señor Longbottom su castigo lo cumplirá mañana a las 7:PM _dijo Snpe mientras se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba a corregir ensayos

Hermione pronto saco sus materiales y se puso a cortar sus raíces de acónito muy parejas, mientras que Ron hacia su mejor esfuerzo al igual que Harry que solo miraba a Hermione preparando todos los ingredientes ágilmente al igual que Elizabeth al parecer tenía una gran habilidad

_ oye como hiciste para que tu poción se pusiera púrpura?_pregunto Ron un poco enfadado pues su caldero lucia azul

_ revuélvela tres veces despacio y dos contra la manecilla del reloj_dijo Hermione algo apurada - por favor ayúdame!_ dijo Ron casi suplicando

_ Ron! Solo revuélvela tres veces de izquierda a derecha y agrega asfódelo pero solo un poco_dijo Hermione cansada de que Ron nunca atendiera

_ listo _Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y recogiendo algunos mechones de cabello de su cara

Minutos después ya casi todos habían terminado, Hermione se paró y fue a lavar su caldero luego regreso a su sitio cuando de pronto vio que Neville estaba teniendo problemas y que Snape estaba metido en los ensayos así que aprovecho para decirle algunos consejos y mejorar su poción por señas cuando de pronto Snape se dio cuenta de lo que hacía

_ Granger! ¿Qué cree que hace?_siseo Snape rompiendo el silencio que había en la clase

_ yo… nada solo….. le estaba diciendo a Neville que lo quiero mucho profesor_dijo Hermione nerviosa sin nada más que se le ocurriera

_ vaya, que interesante Granger tomar mi clase para profesar su amor con el imbecil de Longbottom claro y yo soy tan entupido que me creo ese cuento_siseo Snape enfurecido

_ eh…. Bueno es que yo quiero mucho a todos y vi que Neville se sentía mal…. Yo solo quise ayudarlo profesor_dijo Hermione mientras severus se acercaba a su mesa mientras que Ron ponía cara de no entender nada

_ así pues como es tan buena y tiene amor para todos ¿Por qué no viene a profesar su amor a mi despacho a las 7: PM hoy?_dijo Snape calmado sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

_eso me encantaría profesor tal vez pueda darle lecciones de abrazos ¿no cree?_dijo Hermione descaradamente

Toda la clase empezó a vitorear y a silbar Snape se sonrojo un poco cuando Hermione le arqueo un ceja y se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba a los ojos, entonces no le quedo ninguna duda Granger sentía una clase de atracción hacia el _"¿Qué? Debe ser un chiste" _Pensó Snape

_ Granger una semana de castigo y menos 20 puntos para Gryffindor, gracias a su mala educación y descaro_dijo Snape girando sobre sus pies

bueno gracias por leer

**Annie Darcy: **que bueno que te haya gustado ya arregle lo de las fallas y despues de este cap creo que tendran que esperar

**KukaSnape: **que bueno que te guste la historia, en principio me dio algo de panico publicarla

**Martinikao Riddle**: hahaha si yo tambien me apuntaria en club ss XD


	10. petrificus totalus!

**Petrificus Totalus!**

Segundos después sonó la campana y Hermione salio como un rayo por la puesta con la cara más colorada que un tomate, no se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba estar sola con severus snape, se convertiría en la mayor idiota de la existencia ya se imaginaba la voz suave y sedosa de snape llamándola y ella volando por los aires en esos ojos negros, Hermione corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al cuadro de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña y se adentró en la sala común que estaba un poco congestionada de estudiantes de primero, cuarto y unos cuantos de quinto, Hermione no se percató de que algunos la miraban por su paso acelerado y su colorado rostro, subió las escaleras como una bala y se encerró en la habitación, estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido en clase de pociones, estaba segura de dos cosas o le robaba un beso a Snape o Snape la mandaba a lavar baños por su estupefacción frente a él. En las mazmorras se encontraba un hombre de unos 23 años, alto con el cabello más desordenado que nunca, se paseaba con impaciencia por su despacho, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días, hogwarts era un caos las chicas estaban locas siempre tomándole fotos, siempre mirándolo de forma extraña, desnudándolo con la mirada, todo eso era un completo desastre las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y la sola idea que en unas horas estaría con _"la insufrible sabelotodo ahora enamorada y aturdida Hermione Granger" _era razón suficiente para querer desaparecer hacia un isla desierta y no volver jamás. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y alguien toco la puerta, lo que saco a Snape de sus cavilaciones

-pase.._dijo snape

-profesor, ¿estaba ocupado?_pregunto pansy con una sonrisa

-sí, pero ya que está aquí ¿qué necesita?_siseo Snape en tono frío

-es que necesito que me explique las propiedades de "la Col masticadora china" es que ya busque en varios libros y no encuentro nada_dijo pansy con algo nerviosa

-y que pretende? ¿Qué baya yo a la biblioteca a buscarlo por usted?_dijo snape con su tono característico

-no…. Claro que no… solo pensé que podría prestarme un libro_dijo pansy con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Snape giro sobres sus talones y camino hacia un estante lleno de libros y comenzó a buscar algo para la chica, de pronto pansy se acercó a él y extendió una mano para acariciarle el cuello pero snape se lo impidió de inmediato sujetándola con brusquedad y girándose para quedar frente a ella _"gran error"_pensó snape en sus adentros cuando pansy empezó a relamerse los labios y mirarlo como gatita traviesa

-¿qué demonios cree que hace?_pregunto snape echando fuego por los ojos de furia

-yo nada solo quería acariciar tu cabello huele delicioso sabes_dijo pansy acortando la distancia para acorralarlo entre ella y el librero

-se… PARKINSON! Que le sucede! ¿acaso se ha vuelto loca? Que no ve que está encima de mí! APARTESE!_grito snape con los dientes apretados y la cara un poco más pálida de lo normal

-uh, eres más sexy cuando te enojas sabes_dijo pansy en tono descarado, quitándole uno de los botones de la larga hielera que poseían sus ropas

-BASTA! Parkinson 20 puntos menos para slytherin! Y te largas ahora_dijo snape tomando a pansy de un brazo y llevándola Hata la puerta

-y que pasa si no quiero sev_dijo pansy parándose en medio del despacho mientras halaba a Snape por la tunica lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo

-¿Qué HACE?! QUITESE_grito snape con la furia de un león - y si no quiero?"_dijo pansy susurrándole al oído de forma seductora

Snape estaba lívido, su respiración era intensa por más que trataba de controlarse y mantenerse calmado e inmutable no podía quería arrojarle un petrificus totalus a la loca de su alumna

-¿Qué pretende?, que acaso no sabe que puedo mandarla a lavar baños por el resto del año?, que no se da cuenta que puedo hacer que repruebe pociones?_dijo Snape en su tono frío e inescrupuloso, lo que hizo que pansy se asustara un poco

-ah sí, pues creo que lavar baños a cambio de robarte un beso no esta tan mal_dijo pansy tocando con uno de sus dedos los labios de severus

-bien suficiente, está castigada por el resto del año_dijo snape parándose de un solo tiron dejando a pansy en el suelo

-bien sev, no me dejas elección inmobilus!_dijo pansy haciendo que snape quedara inmóvil y a su merced.

Hermione iba caminando a toda velocidad por los pasillos de las mazmorras hacia el despacho de snape traía consigo una pequeña porción de tarta pues como no vio a snpe en el gran comedor pensó en llevarle algo eso y para que su castigo no se alargue por llegar tarde, iba tan distraída pensando en la excusa que le diría a snape que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta de madera, respiro profundo y toco la puerta pero nadie respondió hizo lo mismo dos veces más pero nadie respondía, esto preocupo un poco a Hermione, por lo que entro al despacho con gran estruendo y algo agitada.

-profesor! ¿Qué es…..? Pansy que estás haciendo encima de snape!_grito Hermione hecha una furia

-perdón, tú no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones de lo que hago sangre sucia_dijo pansy con cara de asco

-eres una zorra, déjalo en paz que no ves que te pueden expulsar_dijo Hermione tratando de retraer su enojo

-que no entiendes que te largues sangre sucia_dijo pansy apartándose un poco de snape con su varita en la mano

-pansy vete a revolcar con otra serpiente que no sea de mi colección PETRIFICUS TOTTALUS!_dijo Hermione llena de furia y con la cara más roja que el pelo de Ginny Snape que estaba tirado en un rincón, observo como Hermione dejo tiesa a pansy en menos de cinco segundos, pronto se aserco a snape lo apunto con su varita y pronuncio "Finite Incantatem" eliminando el hechizo de pansy

-Granger se puede saber porque tardo tanto?_dijo Snape con los dientes apretados

-yo.. lo siento pero como no lo vi en la cena pensé que estaba ocupado y me tome la libertad de traerle esto_dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa y mostrando un pedazo de tarta envuelto en servilleta

Snape miro a Hermione con la boca abierta y sin habla, no comprendía como esa muchacha había reaccionado hace unos segundos atrás parecía una gata en celo pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue lo que le dijo a pansy, pareciera como si estuviera celosa _"que Granger celosa"_ pensó snape entre las tantas preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-bien, Granger quédese aquí_dijo sanpe levantando a pansy del suelo, que aún seguía aturdida por el hechizo de Hermione

-Que…..? Pero ¿a dónde va?_pregunto Hermione con cara de preocupación

-a donde más Granger! A la enfermería o que, pretende que deje a parkinson aquí_dijo snape molesto por las tontas preguntas de la castaña

Hermione sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear un poco y respiraba algo agitada, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que snape se había ido a la enfermería y sentía que iba a regresar en cualquier momento para pasar una hora completa, encerrada en ese pequeño despacho con el, con esos ojos tan profundos que la aturdían, de pronto escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y ahogo un grito cuando snape le toco el hombro por detrás

-profesor!_grito Hermione de repente con la cara algo palida, del susto

-a quien esperaba Granger?_dijo snape con su voz pausada_ que le sucede esta algo palida

-s..sí, es que hace algo de frío_dijo Hermione con algo de nerviosismo

-bueno, hoy me ayudara con una poción que tengo que preparar, asi que acompáñeme_dijo snape en tono serio caminado hacia su escritorio donde habían dos calderos.

Hermione seaserco a la mesa donde había un caldero encendido, lo miro y se coloco al lado de se sanpe un poco nerviosa pero luego que vio unos ingredientes y un libro que contenía las instrucciones de la poción, no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a verter un líquido de color lila en el caldero que se cocía a fuego lento, luego majo unas raíces y revolvió de derecha a izquierda, snape la miraba de reojo pues no podía negar que la chica tenía mucha destreza y en verdad era una de las mejores.

Pronto terminaron de hacer las pociones y las colocaron en unos frascos cunado casi todo había terminado, snape tropezó y para no dejar caer el frasco que sostenía intento atraparlo con las manos, lo que hizo que se rompiera en sus manos.

-ahh maldición estupida mesa!_gruño Snape dándole un golpe al escritorio

-profesor! Esta sangrando_dijo Hermione alarmada y corriendo hacia su profesor

-si Granger, me he dado cuenta_siseo snape algo asombrado por la reacción de Hermione

-déjeme ayudarlo venga siéntese _dijo Hermione atrayendo a severus hacia el sofa

-Granger, ya puede irse su castigo acabo_dijo snape con voz ronca tratando de quitar a Hermione de su lado

-no como cree que lo voy a dejar así_dijo Hermione preocupada_me iré luego de que su mano este mejor

Hermione tomo un poco de agua tibia y una toalla que trasfiguro ella misma con su corbata, le quito los pedazos de vidrio y limpio la herida luego tomo un frasco de poción cicatrizante y echo unas cuantas gotas alrededor de los raspones que los vidrios habían dejado, tomo un vendaje se su bolsillo, cubrió la mano y lo sujeto con un listón que tenía en su cabello

- listo profesor_dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa

Snape se quedó mudo, como era posible que esa niña tonta pudiera tener tanto cariño con alguien como él, alguien que le ha hecho tanto daño alguien que la ha humillado y aun así sigue siendo dulce

-bien ya puede irse Granger_dijo snape parándose del sofa de inmediato sin decir ni una palabra mas

-buenas noches profesor_se despidió Hermione desde la puerta para marcharse

-buenas noches Granger_dijo snape girando sobre sus pies

* * *

**gracias por los reviews ando medio rapidito pero aca esta disfruten **


	11. besos robados

**Beso robado**

El resto de la semana paso volando para Hermione, que estaba abrumada por todos los deberes de la semana y sumándole los celos locos que la poseían desde que cualquier muchacha se le pegaba a Snape como sanguijuelas, simplemente no lo soportaba él era su Sevy ,su Severus aunque no lo dijera claro pero era de ella , pero lo que más le molestaba era que no podía hacer nada para detener ese absurdo y loco sentimiento . Mientras pensaba en las molestas admiradoras de Snape llego Ginny y le dio un codazo lo que la saco de sus cavilaciones.

_ justo a ti te andaba buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?_dijo Ginny

_ . Yo he estado aquí, fui a desayunar y luego regrese para leer un poco _dijo Hermione escudándose entre su libro

_oye creo que me debes una explicación con respecto a lo del miércoles pasado

_hay no Ginny no empieces con eso otra vez, ya te dije que no pasó nada

_ Pues si venir con el pelo alborotado, sin corbata y con la cara más roja que mi cabello te parece "nada" a mí no _dijo Ginny algo molesta con su amiga

Hermione soltó un suspiro, tomo a la pelirroja del brazo y la arrastro hasta un sillón de la sala común donde se sentaron para poder hablar mejor

_ Snape se cortó la mano con un frasco, yo tome mi corbata la transforme y se la puse como vendaje al igual que mi cinta para el pelo listo_dijo Hermione con la cara algo roja y una tonta sonrisa al recordar el momento

_ y eso fue todo? Pasaste una hora a solas con él y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de insinuarte?

_ Que querías que hiciera! Que me abalanzara sobre el como la…..la…_grito Hermione exasperada callándose de inmediato

_¿cómo quién ?_pregunto Ginny con un brillo en los ojos_¡no me digas que alguien más intento ligarse a snape!

Hermione se quedó en silencio, se maldijo por lo que había dicho en su ataque de ira sin querer había entusiasmado a Ginny avecé la pelirroja era muy obstinada y no iba a parar hasta saber todo lo que paso en el despacho de snape la otra noche. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos detrás de las dos chicas eran Ron y Harry que se abalanzaron sobre ellas, a Hermione nunca le había dado tanto gusto verlos

_hola chicas_dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

_hola Harry_dijo Hermione

_ ¿porque no vamos a las tres escobas?_ propuso ron rascándose la cabeza

_ Por cervezas de mantequilla, me parece una genial idea verdad Harry_dijo Ginny mirando fijo a su novio

_ bueno voy por mi abrigo, adelántense si quieren _dijo Hermione incorporándose para subir las escaleras de caracol.

Luego de unos minutos los cuatro salieron por el hueco de la sala común, encaminándose hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts

En las mazmorras se encontraba snape, acostado jugando con un mechón de su pelo. La noche anterior había dormido sin ninguna molestia algo que no hacía desde que tenía diez tal vez, casi siempre el insomnio se apoderaba de sus noches y la escena de nagini mordiéndole el cuello se repetía en su cabeza robándole la paz. Pero esa noche fue diferente, no soñó con nada, solo la brisa que se colaba por la ventana sin ruidos sentía su respiración era un momento único y lo estaba disfrutando hasta que unos toques en la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad

_profesor snape?

Severus frunció el ceño _"demonios! Es que nadie duerme en esta escuela, por merlín es mucho pedir 15 minutos de paz sin que me molesten "_snape se incorporó de inmediato y salió hacia su despacho fastidiado

_pase_dijo Severus en un susurro siseando las palabras

Minerva se quedó sin palabras al ver al profesor de pociones en bóxer, descalzo y con el pelo más alborotado que nunca en vez de profesor parecía uno de sus alumnos luego de una tremenda borrachera. Snape arqueo un de sus cejas y la miro con curiosidad

_¿QUE?, ¿te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día?

_creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa

_si claro, porque siempre me han visto andando en calzones por todo Hogwarts!_dijo snape sarcástico

_si eso pasara, poppy tendría a todas las chiquillas de Hogwarts con un paro cardiaco_dijo minerva divertida

_muy gracioso, dime ¿qué quieres minerva?

_bueno, solo vine a decirte que hoy tienes que llevar a los alumnos de tercero a Hosgmade

Snape trago saliva y giro sobre sus pies, entro en su habitación dando un portazo la vena de la cien le palpitaba "malditos mocosos" pensaba, entro al baño se dio un baño rápido y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo para cuando termino ya no quedaban rastro de aquella paz que lo rodeaba minutos atrás definitivamente estaba molesto.

Minutos después salió de las mazmorras, fulminando a todos con la mirada pronto llego al pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal donde lo esperaban unos jóvenes impacientes, quienes se asombraron al verlo llegar, algunos tragaron saliva como si iban derechito al matadero, esto le alegro pues aun causaba terror entre los jóvenes

_fórmense en una fila_dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras

Todos corrieron a formarse, luego tomaron unas carrosas, snape iba delante era un día hermoso, la brisa jugaba con su pelo negro de pronto se le cruzo una imagen por la mente de una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos marrones como la miel acostada en el césped, sonrió de lado sin darse cuenta estaba tan ocupado soñando despierto no se percató de que la carrosa se había detenido, ya habían llegado

_profesor, profesor ya hemos llegado_dijo una de las niñas tocándole el hombro, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos

_ah sí y que esperan para bajar?_dijo snape arqueando una de sus cejas

Los muchachos bajaron y se fueron a recorrer el pueblo con las indicaciones de encontrarse dentro de dos horas en la entrada del pueblo donde las carosas los habían dejado, pronto todos se esparcieron y snape quedo solo, camino por un campo de flores y vio un árbol que le recordó mucho a uno que visitaba cuando tenis 9 años camino y se sentó bajo las enormes ramas

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban acompañados de Ginny y Elizabeth. Ron iba muy entusiasmado por enseñarle zonko y brindarle una cerveza de mantequilla a la linda rubia que caminaba a su lado, por su parte Hermione solo pensaba en snape

_oigan tenemos que mostrarle zonko a Elizabeth

_si pero Ginny yo queremos ir a las tres escobas_dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano

De pronto Hermione se sintió un tanto extraña, pues todos iban en pareja, su mente divago hacia otra dimensión imaginándose a snape bajo un árbol, esto hizo que se sonrojara y bajo la cabeza. Ginny lo noto en seguida, se separó de Harry para ir con su amiga

_hey estas bien hermy?

_ehh… si es solo que hace frio_dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Mientras caminaban Ginny reconoció una figura familiar que estaba debajo de un árbol, Ginny sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Hermione, que estaba embobada viendo al hombre de cabello negro y piel cetrina, la pelirroja le dio un codazo a su amiga para despertarla de su ensueño y esta puso una sonrisa un tanto extraña

_disculpen chicos acabo de recordar que vi una tienda por esa calle y quiero ir a verla_dijo hermione algo nerviosa

_¿qué? Pero si yo no veo ninguna tienda_dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza

_ Eh…. Si es que esta más adentro por allá_dijo la castaña señalando hacia una calle y rogando para que su amigo no hiciera más preguntas

_¿estas segura ? si quieres podemos acompañarte_dijo Harry algo preocupado por la actitud extraña de su amiga

_NO!. No _gritaron al unísono Hermione y Ginny

Elizabeth sonrió y los dos chicos se miraron sin comprender nada

_ oye Ron porque no vamos a zonko, así dejamos que Hermione compre su libro_dijo Elizabeth tomando a ron de la mano

_me parece una genial idea así Harry y Ginny pueden ir a las tres escobas_dijo hermione intranquila

_ Bien pues nos vemos en las tres escobas en un rato_ se despidió Harry

Los demás se alejaron y Hermione comenzó a caminar en dirección al árbol donde se encontraba snape, se fue acercando despacio sigilosamente. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, la sangre chocaba en las venas como un millón de agujas tintineando, snape estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de la presencia de su alumna

_que lindo día! No le parece profesor?

_Granger! ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería estar con Potter y la comadreja

_si, pero me detuve a saludarlo, ya sabe por si Parkinson le daba su ataque de locura de nuevo_dijo Hermione en tono de burla

_ Muy gracioso pero le recuerdo que puedo cuidarme solo_ siseo snape en tono peligroso

Hermione hizo caso omiso al mal humor de su profesor, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, acaricio el césped con sus manos, Severus le dio una mirada desconcertada y giro los ojos

_Granger! ¿Qué cree que hace?_dijo snape en tono muy frio

_ Yo acaricio el césped, me gusta_ dijo la castaña deleitándose con el rico olor del césped recién cortado

_ no se haga la estúpida conmigo, y dígame que hace aquí Granger ¡!

_ la verdad pensé que le gustaría algo de compañía

_no, no me gusta la compañía disfruto de la soledad y usted me estorba_dijo snape molesto

_ que tosco eres, me pregunto si siempre fuiste así?

_ Eso a usted no le importa, lárguese_dijo Severus con la vena de la cien palpitando

_¿porque eres tan callado, cerrado…._dijo Hermione tensa

_frio y reservado_dijo Severus_ es mi naturaleza

Ninguno dijo nada más y pronto un silencio los envolvió a los dos, el sentía la mirada de ella recorrer todo su ser, cosa que le daba escalofríos y lo puso nervioso, hermione se acercó con lentitud hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaron ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo una de las manos de Severus se posó lentamente en la cintura de la chica, ella le aparto uno de los mechones negros y lo coloco detrás de la oreja.

_sabes, eres mejor de lo que piensas te subestimas demasiado_ susurro Hermioneal oído

_tu no me conoces_ dijo snape en un tono muy bajo de forma casi dulce

_eso es porque no me dejas_ le dijo hermione al oído, mordiéndole la oreja

De nuevo el silencio los invadió estaban demasiado cerca, el perfume de él la volvía loca ese olor a cedro y especias, una delicia pronto se olvidaron del tiempo, ella fue acortando la distancia pronto sus bocas se unieron, ambos sintieron una sensación tan extraña inexplicable, los labios de snape irradiaban calor, su lengua se movía rápido ella trataba de dominarlo pero era imposible, sus besos la dejaban sin aire era único, exótico exquisito, sus labios sabían tan bien era como una clase de elixir era adictivo que difícilmente podría dejar, mientras que el sentía un calor intenso, una pasión que creyó mucho tiempo que no sentía ese calor, ese fuego esas ganas de devorarla, hermione lo volvía loco, desataba algo tan extraño que ni Lily Evans hacia que se descontrolara de tal manera, ella hacia que se olvidara del tiempo, de la horas, de el mismo, era como una clase de droga que sacaba una faceta desconocida para él esa chica era un peligro, una amenaza para él, podría cometer cualquier locura si la tenía demasiado cerca. De pronto el aire se hizo imprescindible y ambos volvieron a la realidad con la respiración agitada y el cabello de snape mas desordenado que el de Harry

_yo… lo siento… no debí hacerlo_ dijo snape nervioso y agitado

_ss..No digas nada, arruinaras el momento_ dijo hermione colocando un dedo entre sus labios

_Granger esto es una locura.. Yo no quiero hacerte daño

_Snape me gustas y no voy a dejarte ir así por así_ dijo hermione incorporándose, arreglo su camisa y beso la mejilla de snape

El hombre se quedó sin palabras, estaba en shock mirando a la hermosa muchacha frente a él, ella sonrió y se sonrojo se giró para irse pero algo la detuvo

_ah olvidaba algo, como está tu mano?_ pregunto la castaña un tanto preocupada

_ Ehh..Bien, mañana puede ir a buscar su corbata_ dijo snape

_ no se preocupe puede quedársela

Dicho esto Hermione se fue caminado muy rápido hacia las tres escobas. Estaba feliz quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que había besado a snape y que fue maravilloso, iba caminando tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la entrada de la taberna, allí entro rápidamente y todos la miraron ella no le dio mucha importancia. En unas mesas del fondo estaban sus cuatro amigos platicando, Hermione se acercó y todos se le quedaron viendo

_ hola chicos! Qué lindo día ¿no?

_ Hermione! Te ves…. Estas….

_radiante _dijo Elizabeth con una risita

_si, perece que le fue muy bien en su "tienda de libros"_ dijo Ginny arqueando las cejas

_si, vi muchos libros interesantes, fue genial_ dijo hermione embelesada con la persona que estaba entrando al bar, era snape.

En un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y Ginny se giró para ver qué era lo que tenía a Hermione en las nubes, la pelirroja sonrió al ver que su profesor tenía unos botones de la larga hilera de su camisa desabrochados

Gracias por los comentarios espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo viene mas candente así que prepárense para hemorragia nasal chan chan chan cuídense gracias por leerme


	12. Snape tiene corazón

**Snape tiene corazón**

Después de un rato hermione se encamino hacia al colegio con sus amigos, al igual que snape que lo hizo con sus alumnos. El fin de semana termino y no se volvieron a ver, solo les quedaba el recuerdo de ese beso que atormentaba a Severus y lo ponía histérico y confundido en cambio para hermione era como un sueño hecho realidad, desde el sábado estaba en las nubes y no le importaba nada. La semana empezó con mucho ajetreo todos los profesores les estaban poniendo demasiados deberes pero eso no le preocupaba a hermione en absoluto sino el ir durante toda la semana a pasar una hora con su profesor, eso podía convertirla en la muchacha más estúpida de Hogwarts

_"debo de estar loca! Rayos es que no puedo creer que nos besamos, esto es demasiado peligroso! Merlín cuantas tentaciones"_ pensaba hermione mientras revolvía la avena en su plato.

En el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraba un furioso profesor de pociones, su mirada echaba chispas, caminaba de un lado a otro con desespero mientras que un anciano de ojos azules sonreía y lo observaba a través de sus lentes de media luna

_Severus, muchacho vas hacer un agujero en el piso

_esto es inaceptable! Una barbarie! Esas "niñas" no tienen el mínimo respeto por mi_dijo snape indignado

_ son jóvenes y es normal que las hormonas se alboroten a esa edad_dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

_ esto es acoso! No las soporto!_dijo snape sosteniendo una foto suya en calzones

_bien, entonces ¿qué sugieres? Para detener su locura por ti

_primero. Solo daré pociones a Gryffindor martes y viernes. Segundo dile a todas las alumnas que las hechizare con un maleficio muy extraño si se atreven a darme amortentia y por ultimo habla con Granger y dile que yo no soy lo que piensa _dijo snape en tono de fastidio, con el ceño fruncido

Dumbledore sonrió y levanto las cejas mientras jugaba con sus dedos, a veces Severus no dejaba de comportarse como un malcriado y caprichoso niñito

_bueno, supongo que lo primero se puede hacer un arreglo, pero lo demás no me será posible, tus alumnas son muy astutas y Granger es demasiado terca no va a renunciar a ti tan fácil_dijo Dumbledore clavando sus ojos en snape

_ Si lose pero está cometiendo un error, yo no soy el indicado para ella

_ ¿cómo lo sabes muchacho? Tú nunca te diste la oportunidad después que ella murió

_ Porque ella se merece alguien mejor, alguien que la ame, que disfrute de sus charlas, que lea junto a ella, que le bese la frente cuando este enferma, que la cuide, que le regale flores, que le diga lo hermosa que se ve cuando se sonroja, que le diga lo linda que se ve con ese cabello rizado, que se pierda en esos ojos color miel tan profundos y dulces, que…_dijo snape mientras recordaba a hermione con las mejillas enrojecidas y su cabello alborotado

_Severus…_dijo Dumbledore sorprendido por las palabras de aquel hombre

Snape no dijo nada y comenzó a mirar al piso, sus mejillas se colorearon su pie empezó a moverse impulsivamente y su corazón comenzó a latir más de lo normal

_ volviste a caer en la misma trampa Severus, te enamoraste de nuevo _dijo Dumbledore mirando con sorpresa al pocionista

_yo…. Yo no me enamore! Mi único amor es Lily_dijo snape aparentando estar furioso

_conozco ese sentimiento, esa pasión con la que hablaste, tu no sueles hablar así de nadie eres tosco cerrado, Severus te conozco y estás enamorado de Granger a pesar de lo que digas_dijo Dumbledore con semblante serio

_ yo… yo .. NO estoy enamorado de Granger! _dijo snape entre gritos

_piensas ignorarlo Severus, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara?, hasta que no puedas controlarlo, el deseo te traicionara y caerás rendido a sus pies

_ eso nunca sucederá albus, no caeré en la misma trampa de nuevo _dijo snape girando sobre sus pies para salir por la puerta

_tus sentimientos te traicionaran Severus, acéptalo te has enamorado _dijo Dumbledore plantando una duda en la cabeza de snape

El hombre salió del despacho peor que cuando entro, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el estúpido beso que le dio a la Gryffindor, si había cometido errores en su vida ese se llevaba el premio de todos, enamorarse de una estudiante y peor de Granger

_"cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil snape, acaso no piensas. Ella va a terminar destrozándote, ¿cómo pude enamorarme otra vez? ¿Cuándo sucedió?.. No, tengo que ignorar esto" pensaba_ snape mientras caminaba por los pasillos directo al gran comedor al entrar hermione alzo la vista y sus miradas quedaron atrapadas una con la otra, a snape le latió el corazón como nunca antes y sintió esa corriente recorrer su cuerpo, a Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina y se perdió en esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaba mirar. Pronto a snape le llego el recuerdo de aquel beso sus labios oprimidos contra los de ella, el calor de los cuerpos, el dulce olor a rosas y ese sabor a miel lo hicieron enrojecer . Entonces apresuro el paso hasta la mesa de los profesores tomo asiento y no dijo nada, mientras que Hermione casi se cae de su asiento

_hey cuidado, mira que te puedes caer_dijo Ginny riendo por lo bajo

_ Lo siento. Es que abecés no sé qué me pasa

_no te preocupes a todas nos pasa o que no recuerda cuando vi a Harry por primera vez _dijo la chica Weasley poniendo cara de ensueño

_pues la verdad si, eras un poco obsesiva _dijo Hermione riendo al recordar a una pequeña pelirroja que se quedaba muda al ver a Harry

_De que se ríen?_ pregunto Ron curioso

_Hay Ronald, son cosas de chicas _dijo Ginny arqueando las cejas

De pronto Harry observo algo extraño en su horario de clases, ya que había varios espacios vacíos

_oigan, miren esto_dijo Harry levantando un pergamino

_Que extraño?, tenemos libre la siguiente hora

_nos quitaron cuatro horas de pociones, así que solo tenemos clase con snape martes y viernes_dijo Hermione un poco confusa sin entender el porqué de esos cambios

_ wow eso es fantástico! Así podremos entrenar quidich_ dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa que molesto a la castaña

_no seas estúpido Ron! me voy_dijo Hermione enojada con la ignorancia de su amigo

_pero a dónde vas? _pregunto Ginny

_ A la biblioteca. Terminare mi ensayo de transformaciones

_pero eso no es para la próxima semana?_ pregunto Ron sorprendido por lo rápida que era Hermione en cuanto a ocuparse de sus deberes

_si, pero prefiero apresurarme. Así que adiós_dijo Hermione saliendo como rayo del comedor

_ Ron enserio eres un tonto, no puedes quedarte callado _dijo Ginny molesta con su hermano

_que?... hay mujeres quien las entiende

_tu dímelo amigo _dijo Harry mirando como la pelirroja se alejaba a paso firme

Hermione, paso la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo su ensayo, pues era la mejor manera de no pensar en su profesor ni que ese día le tocaba castigo después de la cena. Pronto termino su informe y se fue a su clase de historia de la magia, al llegar al salón se encontró con sus amigos quienes estaban charlando muy a gusto de su práctica de quidich, la clase comenzó y como siempre el tiempo transcurrió bastante lento y aburrido, el profesor Binns les dijo que escribieran una redacción de dos pergaminos acerca de los guerreros mágicos medievales y la brujas importantes, luego de unos minutos sonó la campana. Y se dirigieron a DCAO ahí la clase transcurrió menos aburrida y divertida, todas las chicas miraban al profesor Alarick, que tenía una sonrisa muy tierna, alto de cabello castaño algo largo y rizado, usaba unos pantalones de tela ajustados y una camisa que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Pero lo que realmente distrajo a Hermione fueron sus ojos grises, aunque enseguida su mente comenzó a jugar con ella y la imagen de Alarick comenzó a cambiar a un hombre alto, con capa de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Pronto recordó aquel beso y se maldijo por hacerlo. Horas después todas sus clases había terminado iba saliendo del aula de apariciones mientras rogaba no encontrarse a snape por nada del mundo, no sabía con qué cara lo iba a enfrentar o peor que podría pasar _"que no aparezca por favor que no aparezca por favor que no aparezca"_ recitaba Hermione mentalmente por todo el camino hasta el gran comedor, entro con rapidez y se sentó tomo un plato para servirse unas salchichas pues toda esa caminata le abrió le apetito.

En las mazmorras estaba un snape con dolor de cabeza, nunca en su vida había estado tan confundido, a quien de las dos amaba Lily o Hermione, había analizado esa pregunta durante toda la mañana eran tan distintas y sentía algo especial por cada una, pero en alguna parte de su ser sentía que estaba traicionando a Lily a la pelirroja de ojos verdes que había sido reemplazada por una sabelotodo de cabello castaño. Mientras luchaba en su interior alguien toco la puerta de su despacho.

_pase_dijo snape sin mucha importancia

_ ocupado profesor?_pregunto Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

_Malfoy ¿?, que necesitas

_ yo nada, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar

_ no estoy de humor para tus juegos, dime que es lo que quieres sino te puedes ir _dijo snape arrastrando las palabras, en tono pausado pero firme

_uhh que genio, acaso la sabelotodo insufrible rompió contigo? _dijo Draco en tono burlón

Snape se puso pálido y comenzó a mirar a Draco amenazadoramente mientras trataba de buscar una salida rápida

_Que! ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?

_ hay por favor padrino, me lo vas a negar después de que los vi debajo del árbol en Hogsmade_dijo Draco con una sonrisa que puso a snape peor

Severus tomo a Draco del cuello de la camisa y lo arrincono a una pared, lo apuntaba con la varita mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada el pobre chico estaba muy asustado

_ Que es lo que quieres? Malfoy habla rápido_siseo snape con todo su odio

_yo…. Solo quería saber si tú y Granger son algo es todo_dijo Malfoy algo nervioso

_y como para que te interesa esa información _dijo snape en un susurro peligroso

_es que… yo… pensé en invitarla al baile el mes que entra

Snape hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado, quien iba a decir que Draco Malfoy estaría interesado en Hermione Granger

_así que Draco Malfoy quiere invitar a la sabelotodo al baile, dime una cosa Draco ¿qué piensan tus padres de esto? _dijo snape divertido

_ellos no lo saben, y usted no ha respondido mi pregunta _dijo Draco frustrado

Snape se alejó del rubio para pensar mejor las cosas que eran ellos ¿? Pues la verdad nada "_no tenemos nada_" pensó snape pero eso no fue lo que salió de su boca

_La Srta. Granger y yo somos más que amigo _dijo snape en un impulso que lo tomo por sorpresa, otra vez sus sentimientos lo traicionaban

Draco no dijo nada más y salio del despacho de Snape como si le hubieran echado una maldición. Snape se desplomo en el sofá, no podía creer lo que había sucedo, se había puesto en evidencia frente a Draco "_soy un idiota, el peor de todos los idiotas solo a mi se me ocurre decir semejante estupidez"_

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo sus deberes. Pronto llego la hora de la cena y su mundo comenzó a perturbarse en una hora tendría que ver a snape frente a frente y peor tendría que pasar una hora con el, eso la tenia tan preocupada que casi no toco su plato de tocino, pronto el gran comedor se lleno. Pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, el asiento de Snape estaba vació _"que estará haciendo? Donde estará? Será que le paso algo" _pensaba Hermione cuando sintió la mano de Ginny en su hombro

_todo bien Hermione?

_ Si todo bien, bueno ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde a mi castigo_dijo Hermione parándose rápido para evadir las preguntas de la pelirroja

La castaña atravesó el castillo con paso ligero, mientras mas se acercaba sus piernas se volvían gelatina, pronto llego a la gran puerta de roble, snape la estaba esperando

_pase Granger, llega tarde_dijo Snape en su peculiar tono de voz

_ lo siento, me entretuve en el camino_ se excuso Hermione, nerviosa

_sígueme Granger

Hermione camino hasta el laboratorio donde había un caldero a fuego lento, el cual despedía un humo color rosa pálido Hermione se detuvo en frente y aspiro el vapor que despedía el caldero, severus se quedo mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta pues la poción la envolvió

_ A que huele?_le susurro snape en el oído

_mmm.. Huele a cedro, chocolate, pergamino nuevo y…

_y.. A que mas huele Granger?_pregunto el de manera muy sexy

_huele… huele a especias, a ti_dijo Hermione volteándose de repente

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, sus respiraciones se agitaron, severus clavo sus ojos negros en Hermione, ella sonrió con picardía y lo beso el no la detuvo, al contrario la llevo hacia una pared y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con sus manos, ella se deshizo de la moleta camisa negra con botones, dejándolo con una camisa blanca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el pronto le quito la túnica, le subió la falda un poco para acariciar sus piernas, ella enredaba sus manos en el espeso cabello negro, sus lenguas luchaban, sentían un calor que los envolvía una electricidad corría por sus cuerpos dando pequeños choques

_Detente…. Si continuas no podré parar_dijo Snape con la voz entrecortada

_No quiero _dijo Hermione besándole el cuello

_Tu… No comprendes, eres como una poción afrodisíaca que tiene efectos en mi ser, cuando estoy contigo no puedo razonar, por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles

_Te amo, me vuelves loca tu sola presencia me aturde, soy una imbecil porque cuando estas frente a mi me olvido del mundo. Pensé que este año terminaría rápido y sin rosees pero ha sido peor de lo que imaginaba, ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte porque Te amo con locura sin importar lo que digan los demás, incluso sin importar que ames a otra, comprendo que amas a Lily y que ella siempre será tu único amor pero yo me conformo con estar tu lado

Snape se quedo en silencio, ella decía la verdad lo amaba Hermione sentía algo mas que solo atracción física por el era un amor puro, sincero sin condición. Incluso comprendía sus sentimientos hacia Lyli. "_ me ama, la insufrible sabelotodo ¡ me ama ! ¡ Me ama! ¡ Que locura! Y lo peor de todo es que yo no dejo de sentir cosas extrañas hacia ella"_ Pensó snape sorprendido y confundido en su dilema

_Quien te dijo que Lily es mi único amor? _dijo severus mirando a Hermione directo a los ojos

_Harry cuando estábamos en el pensadero, pero no te molestes con el yo fui la que entro sin permiso

_Veo que no comprendes la pregunta, yo no pregunte como te enteraste de mi amistad con la madre de Potter

_Ahh no…? ¿Entonces cual fue la pregunta?_dijo Hermione algo nerviosa por el rose de su cuerpo contra el de snape

_Te pregunte. Que si tienes la certeza de que yo solo amo a Lyli_dijo Snape con una sonrisa cínica

_Eso no lose tu dime_dijo Hermione depositando un beso en los labios de snape

_El lobo se enamoro de la oveja_dijo Snape frustrado

_Que lobo mas imbecil!_dijo Hermione sonrojada

_Que oveja masoquista_dijo Severus entre susurros

Pronto snape tomo a la joven de la cintura y la llevo al sofá la coloco delicadamente en de su regazo, mientras ella le besaba el cuello acariciaba ese cabello largo que tanto le gustaba. Hermione pensó que era un sueño sus labios se unían sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha el calor de ambos cuerpos, la sangre golpeando en las venas de ambos parecían dos irracionales, las manos de snape recorrían el cuerpo de hermione con agilidad, ella acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa blanca, le arañaba la espalda, el jugaba con sus rizos ella era tan hermosa, inocente pura. Pronto comenzó a bajar sus besos ella soltó un leve gemido, beso sus pechos bajo a su vientre y se enfrento con una lucha mental; si seguía o paraba si le robaba toda esa inocencia y la hacia suya pero antes de que pudiera decidir ella atrapo sus labios besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón pero el la detuvo

_No

_Porque?_pregunto Hermione mordiéndose los labios provocativamente

_Porque es hora de que te vayas, o sino pensaran que te he torturado_dijo Snpe en tono sarcástico

_Rayos! Me olvide de la hora, maldito tiempo

_Granger cálmate, mañana tendrás mas de mi

Hermione se quedo en silencio para luego abalanzarse sobre el para darle un montón de besos

_Hermione… Hermione, ya! Nos veremos mañana. No voy a desaparecer

_Contigo nunca se sabe _dijo la castaña sonriendo

_Adiós Granger

_Hasta mañana Sexy Sev_dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la cara como el cabello de Ginny


	13. mariposas

**Mariposas**

Hermione iba corriendo por los pasillos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, iba soñando hace tan solo unos minutos lo tenia entre sus brazos, pronto llego al cuadro de la dama gorda y dando un suspiro dijo la contraseña, Ginny que estaba sentada en sillón la vio entrar y la halo por un brazo sin que ella se lo esperara

_Hermione, pero que te paso?

_ Ahh... Ginny estabas aquí…?

_si, pero párese que tu andas en la luna?_dijo Ginny mirando la cara de idiotizada que tenia la castaña

_hay.. Ginny que lindo es el amor , hace que sientas mariposas revoloteando..

_¿? Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?_pregunto Ginny poniendo una mano en la frente de su amiga

_mejor que nunca, siento que puedo volar _dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ginny comenzó hacer conjeturas de la situación y miro a Hermione incrédula con una sonrisa de picardía

_haber, dime que paso con el príncipe?

_lo bese, lo bese Ginny! y fue mejor que la primera vez_dijo Hermione rozando sus labios con sus dedos

_enserio!, por merlín eso si que no me lo esperaba_dijo Ginny arqueando las cejas con sorpresa

_si, bueno ya me voy, quiero levantarme temprano mañana

_esta bien, buenas noches

Hermione se giro y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, sentía como si estuvieran en un sueño. Por primera vez no le importaban los libros o lo que dijeran los demás, se sentía increíble y el solo recuerdo de aquellos besos provocaba que una chispa incendiara su interior y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo muy intenso, ahora lo sabia el seria el principio y el final "_Te amo Severus Tobías Snape y no me cansare de amarte"_ pensó mientras se ponía un camisón y se tendió en la cama con una sonrisa. Esa noche no soñó con nada, durmió placidamente como un infante, a diferencia de cierto profesor de pociones que tenia una clase de sueños húmedos con su alumna que lo hacia suspirar y quedar como un adolescente tonto y enamorado, esa chiquilla había despertado algo tan fuerte en el que ya no podía sacarla de su corazón, era como su marca personal de heroína "_ya nose como vivir sin ti Hermione, nose como lo hiciste pero de la noche a la mañana te convertiste en algo inolvidable" _pensó Snape sonriendo ella lo volvía loco, era intensa, sencilla, inteligente y cariñosa "_no te voy a dejar escapar Granger_" pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano, arreglo sus cosas y bajo a la sala común, casi no había nadie a acepción de unos cuantos muchachos de sexto, Ron y Harry que se iban a la practica de quidich.

_hola Hermione

_Buenos días Harry

_te levantaste temprano hoy, tienes deberes que hacer?_pregunto Harry curioso

_no, es solo que me gusta la brisa fresca de la mañana _dijo Hermione rogando a los cielos que Harry no optara por extender la conversación

_si, bueno ya me voy a las practicas nos vemos

_chao, saluda a Ron de mi parte_lo despidió la castaña con una sonrisa

Luego que sus amigos cruzaron el hueco de la puerta, hermione atravesó la sala común a toda carrera, como si fuera a llegar tarde a una de sus clases, salio por el cuadro mientras que una pelirroja la observaba y reía como si acabara de presenciar una de las bromas de sus hermanos. Hermione llego al pasillo a toda velocidad, pronto se encamino hasta las mazmorras y se detuvo en una gran puerta de roble. Toco una vez y espero. "_esta claro que ya no se puede dormir en esta escuela" pensó_ snape mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta

_Hermione!..

Hermione, se quedo sin habla al encontrar a su profesor en bóxer, entonces una sola idea se poso en su cabeza "_tengo demasiada ropa"_ pensó mientras devoraba con sus ojos el cuerpo de su joven profesor, el cual estaba sin habla y un poco atemorizado e incluso avergonzado

_dulces días sev, quieres hacer algo interesante?

_eh.. Hermione se lo que estas pensando y no_dijo Snape en tono serio

_Que! no lo puedo creer, me pones a mil y …. Me dejas así nada más_dijo Hermione indignada, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá

_que! pero si yo no hice nada?_dijo snape algo molesto

_nada, abrir la puerta en semejantes fachas es nada, a cualquiera le daría un infarto con semejante Bomba sexual

Snape arqueo las cejas y se quedo con la boca media abierta por unos segundos, a lo que hermione rió por la cara de desconcierto de snape

_será mejor que busque algo de ropa o tu no dejaras de acosarme

_hay, ni que fuera para tanto

Snape sonrió y entro por una puerta que estaba al final de su despacho, Hermione lo siguió y se sorprendió mucho al entrar, pues la habitación era enorme, había una gran cama en el centro con dosel, las cortinas eran de color verde con plateado, había un gran sillón al lado de una mesita, varios cuadros y un armario. Todo estaba en perfecto orden

_mejor ahora?_Pregunto snape que salía del baño con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca

_mucho mejor, pero te sigues viendo igual de atractivo_dijo Hermione acercándose a el para besarlo

Snape la tomo por la cintura, hermione poso sus manos en su cuello pronto ella lo condujo hacia la cama y ambos cayeron en el colchón, hermione no para de besarlo. Pero sus besos no eran rápidos, ni violentos. Eran suaves, intensos sus lenguas jugaban el acariciaba el enmarañado cabello de Hermione mientras que ella solo jugaba con un mechón de su espeso pelo negro, pronto sus piernas se entrecruzaron el la abrazo y ella se estremeció un poco. Luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire

_nunca me había sentido así_dijo snape con los ojos cerrados estrechando a hermione entre sus brazos

_yo tampoco, lo que siento es algo inexplicable

_Merlín! Que me hiciste?

_digamos que solo te cure unas heridas que te hicieron por ahí

_si, creo que si_dijo snape sonriendo

Ella se quedo mirando sus hermosos ojos negros, tan negros como la noche y pudo notar que había algo diferente en ellos, ya no estaban vacíos o parecían un enorme torbellino mas bien había una chispa en ellos, un brillo especial

_me gustan tus ojos sev

_y tú me encantas

_no me dejes nunca sev, no permitas que nadie nos separe jamás_dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

_ni, aunque que se me caiga el mundo encima te dejare ir_dijo severus mientras la sentaba ahorcajadas en su regazo

_te amo severus_dijo la castaña y estas palabras fueron la chispa que encendió a snape

El la tomo del cuello y la beso rudamente, ella dejo escapar unos gemido mientras el le mordía el cuello, devoraba sus labios con hambre, el le comenzó a ser caricias, ella solo disfrutaba de sus besos. Hermione comenzó a quitarle la camisa, el sabia donde quería llegar ella así que la corto de inmediato

_tenemos que ir a desayunar.._susurro snape con la voz entrecortada y ronca

_si, lose pero no me quiero despegar de ti

_pero tienes que hacerlo o tus amigos sospecharan

_si tienes razón_dijo Hermione arreglando su ropa

_no te preocupes te veré luego

_si esta bien_dijo Hermione algo fastidiada

Hermione salio del despacho de snape a toda prisa, eran las 8:15 AM, todos se estarían preguntando donde estaba ella, corrió lo mas que pudo por los largos pasillos muchos la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Pronto llego a la entrada del gran comedor, se sostuvo de una de las columnas para respirar y una voz detrás de ella casi la hace pegar un grito

_corres rápido_dijo Snape bajando su cabeza y sonriendo de lado

_eh… como? ….Pero si te acabo de dejar en tu despacho

_ser un profesor tiene sus ventajas Granger_dijo snape con cinismo mientras emprendía su camino

Hermione movió su cabeza de un lado a otro _"nunca vas cambiar"_ pensó mientras caminaba a la mesa Gryffindor donde la esperaba Ginny con una sonrisa muy extraña, Hermione la saludo pero Ginny solo sonrió y le dio un codazo. La castaña se sorprendió pues estaba esperando el típico bombardeo de preguntas que nunca llego, el desayuno trascurrió igual que los demás a acepción de dos personas que no paraban de mirarse, una profesora que estaba captándolo todo y un Dumbledore muy curioso por saber que sucedía entre una castaña muy inteligente y el mas astuto de todos los profesores. Snape pronto fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Dumbledore de manera desafiante

_Que?_siseo snape

_nada

_entonces porque no dejas de mirarme de ese modo

_severus, ve a mi despacho mas tarde tengo que hablar contigo_dijo Dumbledore en tono serio

Snape puso cara de pocos amigos y salios del gran comedor con su capa ondeando detrás de el, pronto se dirigió hacia el aula de pociones _"maldito viejo que demonios quiere ahora"_ pensó mientras caminaba dejando a un montón de jovencitas algo acaloradas que a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses no dejaban de acosarle era molesto "insolentes" susurro por lo bajo cuando vio a Parvati patil remojarse los labios al cruzarse con el. Llego al aula de pociones, abrió la puerta y todos entraron en silencio a acepción de unas jovencitas que casi se les cae la baba. Puso las indicaciones en la pizarra y para luego corregir unos ensayos que estaban en su escritorio. Así paso la mañana, enseñando pociones a alumnos de tercero, quinto y, primero. No había ocurrido ningún incidente y ninguna acosadora psicópata lo había raptado como hace un par de semanas atrás, de pronto la brisa soplo contra la ventana, llevando consigo un olor a gardenias, y un nombre se poso en su mente _"Hermione"_ pensó dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, para salir de inmediato en busca de su castaña, ya la extrañaba se acostumbro a verla tan pronto que ya no había forma de sacarla de su mente ni de su corazón. Cruzo los pasillos con sigilo, los estudiantes iban al gran comedor pues era la hora del almuerzo cuando vio a cierta castaña que caminaba muy aprisa por el pasillo, se escondió en un aula vacía y espero. Hermione iba muy distraída, había esperado el momento del almuerzo desde que empezaron las clases, quería pasar tiempo con Snape conocerlo mas, contarse hasta lo mas mínimo aprender de el, aunque sabia que el era muy callado y minucioso pero ella se moría por estar a su lado por pertenecerle, por ser mas que su novia, quería convertirse en su confidente, su amiga. Pronto una mano la agarro con rudeza, tapándole la boca y Hermione casi se muere del susto, pero se calmo al escuchar la voz

_shh.. no Grites!

_severus!..._dijo Hermione emocionada mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

_shh. No hagas ruido

_lo siento, es que he querido verte desde el desayuno_dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro

_y yo pensé en ti toda la mañana, por eso quiero que bayas al lago a las 3:00PM

_ah… eso … esta genial! Me encanta la idea_dijo Hermione muy emocionada pero a la vez confundida y asustada

Snape la miro y pronto sus labios se juntaron fundiéndose en un tierno beso, ella lo abrazo y el aspiro el delicioso olor a gardenias que despedía Hermione. Ambos rompieron el abrazo, separándose para tomar caminos distintos, mientras que una muchacha de cabello rubio y rizado miraba al profesor desde la esquina de un pasillo, estaba furiosa y decidida, así que camino muy rápido hasta alcanzarlo

_Profesor, profesor Snape

Snape se giro sobre sus pies y miro a Lavander Brown con fastidio, ya se imaginaba que quería la chica

_ Que desea, no tengo mucho tiempo_dijo Snape en tono molesto

_eh.. Me preguntaba si podría explicarme algo sobre el ensayo de mañana_dijo Lavander con cara de inocente

_Lo siento, pero no tengo todo el día ocupado_dijo Severus en tono firme y girando sobre sus talones se encamino hacia el pasillo que daba al gran comedor

Lavander trato de seguirle el paso, pero Snape era mucho más rápido. Pronto llego al Gran comedor y entro y se sentó al lado de Dumbledore. Hermione llego unos segundos después con Ginny, la cual le rogaba a la castaña que le diera detalles de su relación con Snape pero Hermione se rehusaba a decir nada

_Hermione, me muero de ganas por saber! Anda dime!

_Ginny ya te dije que no, no ahora hay mucha gente_dijo la castaña mirando a su alrededor

_hay, pero si no lo vas a gritar! Por merlín ni que lo fueras a gritar en altoparlante!

_Ginny, no te enojes te prometo que te voy a contar todo mas tarde

_si, esta bien pero me debes una doble sesión_dijo Ginny arqueando las cejas

Pronto se acercaron Ron y Harry, estaban hablando sobre su ensayo de astronomía el cual Ron no lo había terminado y a Harry le faltaba la mitad de su redacción de pociones. Los dos muchachos comieron enérgicamente, no tenían tiempo que perder si querían terminar todos los deberes a tiempo. Luego de un rato ya habían acabado su palto de estofado y las miradas de Snape y Hermione con tanta frecuencia despertaron la curiosidad de Harry. Pronto Hermione se incorporo para ir a la biblioteca a cumplir con sus deberes y así poder ir a verse con snape

_nos vemos luego, iré a la biblioteca a terminar mi mapa lunar_dijo Hermione incorporándose de inmediato

_oye me lo prestas luego, es que no he terminado el mió aun_dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_esta bien, pero la próxima vez lo haces tu

_Gracias Hermione, eres un ángel_dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara

Hermione salio del Gran comedor, mientras unos ojos verdes la observaban detenidamente _"que extraño últimamente Hermione y snape no paran de mirarse"_ pensó mientras veía a su amiga desaparecer entre las puertas del gran comedor que pronto quedo vació con el paso de las horas. Mientras que Dumbledore le colmaba la paciencia a un Severus snape frustrado que se rehusaba hacer lo que el viejo decia

_severus muchacho no es tan malo, es solo un baile

_un baile al que no asistiré!

_oh si, si asistirás, es obligatorio y no aceptare un no como respuesta

_Te volviste loco! Yo no bailo y menos con una de esas insolentes!

_Severus muchacho, deberías considerarlo como una oportunidad para conocer más a tus estudiantes, además he visto como te mira la señorita Granger

Snape se puso rígido, su corazón se acelero, se quedo sin palabras y palideció un poco mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta

_Granger me ve al igual que todas las otras _dijo snape con frialdad

_puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero a mi no severus he visto como la miras no soy entupido

_estas viendo lo que quieres ver, pero la verdad es que entre Granger y yo nuca habido ni habrá nada

_ella te ama y aunque no lo quieras aceptar ella te atare_dijo Dumbledore atravesando a snape con la mirada

_cuando es el estupido baile?_pregunto snape con la vena de la cien palpitante

_oh, para finales de diciembre, no te preocupes tienes mucho tiempo para invitar a Hermione… digo buscar pareja_dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

_algunas veces me pregunto si te gusta molestarme o me odias tanto que no me soportas, por cierto voy a estar fuera de hogwarts esta tarde

Snape salio del despacho de Dumbledore muy enojado, vio el reloj aun le quedaba tiempo para arreglarse, se dirigió a su despacho, se desvistió se fue a dar una ducha. Luego de unos minutos se vistió con algo muy inusual. Pronto subió las escaleras de las mazmorras, y se encontró en uno de los pasillos que daba a la puerta principal, dio gracias a merlín que estaba vació y se apresuro, salio por la puerta principal, se dirigió hacia el lago, donde espero debajo de un gran árbol. En la biblioteca Hermione cerró sus libros de golpe y salio corriendo sin percatarse de que unos ojos verdes curiosos la observaban, rápidamente pasó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada principal, salia y corrió hacia el lago, mas atrás la seguía un chico de cabello negro algo apurado. Al llegar Hermione se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, Snape estaba parado en un gran árbol con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra y tennis parecía un estudiante y se veía muy sexy. Hermione puso una sonrisa y corrió para abrazarlo

_te ves…. Estas….. Es decir me encanta

_solo pensé que nadie me reconocería así

_pues la verdad ni yo misma te reconozco_dijo Hermione sorprendida_pero te ves muy guapo

_enserio? No me veo raro o como un estupido?_pregunto Severus

_para nada, incluso si te aparecieras así creo que les daría un infarto a todo Hogwarts

_no más bien creo que atraería muchos problemas_dijo snape mientras tomaba a Hermione para besarla

_y….. Que tal tu día?_pregunto la castaña sonrojada

_hasta ahora terrible, esos mocosos son un desastre no saben el arte de hacer una posion perfecta y sumándole las insolencias de las ineptas de quinto hasta 7mo me basta para decir que estoy en el infierno.

_ veo que la pasaste terrible_dijo Hermione entre risas

_si, pero olvidemos todo eso y mejor me cuentas que hiciste hoy_pregunto snape tomando a Hermione de la mano para que se sentara junto a el

_pues… estuvo aburrido, no deje de pensar en ti en todo el día, hice una transformación estupenda, la profesora de estudios muggles le dio 20 puntos a mi casa por mi redacción y el profesor binns escogió mi resumen de historia como el mejor de la clase_dijo hermione muy contenta y orgullosa

Snape sonrió y se quedo mirando a la chica perdido en esos ojos miel que tanto le atraían, ella era hermosa, testadura y algo inocente. Pero lo que mas le atraía era su dulzura, ese sentimiento tan intenso que sentía ella por el

_que piensas?_pregunto Hermione a un snape en las nubes

_en que hubiera pasado si te hubiera conocido antes?

_pues yo habría venido a Hogwarts contigo, habría tratado de ser tu amiga te hubiera besado en cuarto año, te hubiera invitado a salir, te habría impedido que te unieras a los mortifagos y te habría enseñado que no solo las pelirrojas, pueden llegar hasta tu corazón y quedarse para siempre_dijo hermione mirándolo a los ojos mientras tocaba su pecho

_yo… creo que no hubiera sufrido tanto, contigo no hubiera sentido dolor_dijo snape en tono dulce y reflexivo

_si, pero mi loco amor logro curar esos rasguños que te hicieron por ahí

_tu loco amor es mi mejor doctor Hermione_dijo Snape algo nervioso, mirando hacia el césped

_no te avergüences, esta bien decir lo que sentimos es por eso que somos humanos porque sentimos

_le hubieras agradado enseguida sabes_dijo snape con la mirada perdida

_ a quien?

_ a mi madre, me hubiera dicho "hijo pudiste escogerla mas hermosa pero no mejor"

_¿como era ella?_pregunto la castaña en tono serio

_era la mejor de todas, tenia el cabello negro, de tez pálida me parezco mucho a ella siempre me alentaba me decía que todo iba a salir bien

Hermione se quedo en silencio, por unos minutos no dijo nada solo disfrutaba de la compañía de Snape y la brisa que jugaba con su pelo imaginándose como serian en un futuro, si algún día se casarían y tendrían niños. Hermione sonrió y Snape se quedo mirándola con curiosidad

_en que piensas?

_en como serian nuestros hijos

Snape la miro con las cejas arqueadas y la boca entreabierta, asombrado por los pensamientos de la joven

_wow.. .No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso?_dijo snape algo incomodo

_si, tienes razón primero hay que pensar en la forma de hacerlos_dijo Hermione mirando al porcionista intensamente

Severus se paralizo, mientras que hermione le bezo el cuello lenta y seductoramente al momento que le susurraba fantasías eróticas, severus se sonrojo y dejo escapar un gemido que fue callado por los labios de hermione que lo besaba con tantas ganas, pasión e intensidad que el se puso rígido, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, snape acariciaba las piernas de la joven con ganas con deseo, ella acariciaba el cabello lacio de aquel hombre que la hacia sentir mariposas en todo su ser, el pronto la levanto y la pego a la pared del gran árbol, ella dejo escapar unos gemidos por el contacto de la lengua de snape con su cuello, el comenzó a susurrarle cosas, estaba decidido a tomarla pero pronto la razón comenzó una guerra en su cabeza que se esfumo cuando Hermione introdujo una de sus manos en los apretados jeans. Pero algo callo de un arbusto con gran estruendo y ambos se detuvieron. Harry que estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos había dado un resbalón al ver tan provocadora escena, la castaña corrió hacia los arbustos con varita en mano pero no vio nada así que regreso un poco enojada por la interrupción de un increíble momento

_en que estábamos? _dijo Hermione tratando de volver a la explosión de sensaciones

_creo que ya fue suficiente casi es la hora de la cena_dijo snape en tono muy bajo muy cerca de los labios de ella

_rayos! Esta bien _dijo hermione molesta_cuando encuentre al responsable de arruinar mi momento juro que lo mato!

_oye tranquila, tendremos mucho tiempo

_claro que no, porque solo nos quedan un par de semanas antes de…._dijo hermione callándose de repente y poniendo una sonrisa de poema

_el baile de navidad y las vacaciones_dijo snape sonriendo con malicia_dos semanas nosotros solos es perfecto

_algunas veces creo que que estoy soñando

_si, pues si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás

_eres mejor de lo que pensé

_tu me pones en el cielo_dijo snape

Hermiomne le dio un beso en los labios y se fue snape hizo lo mismo, segundos después Harry salio de su escondite, se quito la capa de invisibilidad, estaba pálido y respiraba algo agitado. Nunca se imagino a hermione en haciendo eso o mas bien nunca se imagino a hermione con alguien. Pronto algo lo golpeo en la frente como un balde de agua fría, quien era el hombre con quien estaba Hermione hace un rato y que tenía más tentáculos que un pulpo. Harry llego al gran comedor como si hubiera visto al mismísimo voldemort modelando en una pasarela italiana de tangas para gays, el joven de ojos verdes se sentó al lado de sin decir nada, mirando a hermione sorprendido

_Harry. Estas bien?_pregunto la castaña preocupada_estas pálido

_eh… si es que comí muchos chocolates_mintió Harry

_seguro, porque si quieres te puedo acompañar a la enfermería_dijo Ginny en tono serio

_no… ya estoy bien no se preocupen _dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa forsada


	14. baile de navidad

**hola aqui estoy de nuevo perdon por la trdanza es solo que ya entre en la uni y no tengo tanto tiempo bueno disfruten**

* * *

**Baile de navidad**

Los días pasaron Hermione y Snape disfrutaban a cada momento de su relación al máximo, se los sentimientos de ambos se fortalecían cada vez más, el era tan intenso tan diferente con ella, sonreía no tenía miedo. Hermione había logrado transformarlo aunque para los demás seguía siendo el tosco y abusivo Severus Snape, para ella era alguien totalmente diferente para ella era el dulce, tierno y protector Severus. Pronto Ron comenzaba a sospechar de las extrañas desapariciones de su amiga, algunas veces la castaña no cenaba o decía que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Harry trataba de seguirla pero siempre desaparecía o se esfumaba, eso le parecía muy extraño y lo llenaba de curiosidad e impotencia mientras que Hermione disfrutaba al máximo de sus locos encuentros con Snape en los pasillos, en su despacho, en su habitación era muy excitante, podían hablar de todo en un momento donde el tiempo se detenía para ellos. Esa semana todos estaban muy estresados, solo faltaba un días para el baile y todos estaban buscando pareja. En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban cuatro jóvenes hablando del gran día  
_oye con quien vas a ir al baile Ron? _pregunto Harry con curiosidad  
_no lose estaba pensando en invitar a alguien pero no se me ocurre nadie  
_porque no invitas a Elizabeth_sugirió Ginny  
_no lose, ella de seguro va ir con Malfoy_dijo Ron con tristeza  
_no puedes saberlo si no le preguntas _dijo Hermione cerrando uno de sus libros  
_oye Hermione con quien iras tu al baile?_pregunto Harry  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y Ginny casi se atraganta. Ron las miro de forma extraña por la reacción de las dos chicas ante la pregunta de Harry  
_eh.. Yo este iré con alguien..  
_segura? Porque ya sabes que yo no he escogido pareja y podríamos…..  
_no Ron ya te dije que voy a ir con alguien _dijo Hermione algo molesta por la actitud del pelirrojo  
_y se puede saber con quién? Claro para saber si es un buen partido _dijo Harry tratando de disimular su ansiedad  
_porque no se conforman con saber que es alguien y punto_dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido  
_ya está bien, no te vayas a enojar_dijo Ron con cara de miedo  
Hermione los miro y se fue, al momento que Ginny le daba un golpazo a Ron y a Harry en la cabeza por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a la castaña. Hermione salió de la sala común eran las 7:00 PM aun le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de ir a cenar así que se encamino hacia las mazmorras, ya era costumbre ir a visitar a Severus y como no lo había visto desde el día anterior prefirió ir a verlo. En las mazmorras se encontraba un tranquilo profesor de pociones leyendo un libro, disfrutaba de la paz y la tranquilidad pero algo no lo dejaba concentrarse en su lectura, sentía un pequeño vació, era algo inexplicable cuando recordó uno de los besos de Hermione "donde estarás que no has venido" pensó Snape frotando sus labios con sus dedos, cuando dejo el libro en su escritorio y salió de su despacho para ir en busca de su amada. En los pasillos andaba un rubia con una copa en la mano iba a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras "Severus Snape serás mío no permitiré que te vayas con la golfa de Granger" pensó Lavander mientras caminaba a toda prisa, de pronto choco con alguien  
_ahh. Fíjate por donde caminas estupida!_Grito la rubia molesta porque casi tira el contenido de la copa  
_tu deberías usar anteojos para ver por donde andas!_grito Hermione hecha furia  
_no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en ti  
_lo mismo digo, niña tonta  
Hermione se giro parea seguir su camino pero algo la detuvo al ver que Lavander iba por el mismo camino, Hermione se quedo mirándola pasando sus ojos de la copa al pequeño frasco que tenía en frente, pues le parecía familiar entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era una poción de amor, de pronto un nombre le golpeo la cabeza como un rayo de luz "Snape Lavander quiere engatusar a snape" el rostro de Hermione cambio, tenía la mirada fija en la rubia como un animal que vigila a su presa, mientras que Lavander la miraba con desprecio  
_eres una zorra!_Grito Hermione  
_zorra, ja mira quién habla la niñita buena que se mete en su cama dime Granger que le diste para que te hiciera caso  
_Que! Eres una mustia pero para que lo sepas yo no tuve que caer tan bajo  
_el será mió!  
_sobre mi cadáver primero te despellejo viva  
Lavander saco su barita mientras que Hermione ya la apuntaba con la suya de manera amenazante. Snape escucho los gritos y reconoció la voz de inmediato así que corrió hasta el pasillo donde estaban Hermione y Lavander a punto de hechizarse como dos fieras que se pelean por defender su territorio  
_Que diablos pasa aquí!_dijo Snape furioso  
_ Profesor! Ella empezó todo_dijo Lavander apuntado a la castaña  
Snape la miro con las cejas arqueadas y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no largarse a reír allí mismo  
_Granger puede explicar lo que paso?  
_bueno profesor, yo estaba caminado cuando esta señorita (mustia ladrona de hombres) choco contra mí y comenzó a insultarme como una salvaje  
_es cierto eso? Srta. Brown  
_claro que no! Yo iba hacia tu despacho cuando está loca empezó decirme una sarta de sandeces paréese que no acepta que no la quieres_dijo Lavander con una vocecita chillona  
_pero qué diablos! De qué demonios habla!_dijo Snape con cien palpitante

_no se haga el tonto! Sabe muy bien de que hablo, usted y la come libros tienen algo  
_Que! eso no es cierto, tu solo estas dolida porque Ron no quiere nada contigo  
_Ron, te puedes quedar con el si quieres pero snape es mió_dijo Lavander con furia  
_Brown cállese de una buena vez y felicitaciones se acaba de ganar un mes de castigo con filch ahora lárguese!  
_QUE! pero…. Yo….  
_que parte de cierre la boca no entendió largo!_Grito snape haciendo que la rubia temblara y se fuera por donde mismo vino  
Hermione lo miro algo preocupada entonces Snape la miro y percatándose de que no había nadie en los pasillos la tomo de la cintura y la beso con tanta rudeza que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pronto snape de alejo un poco de ella y sonrió  
_vamos a mi despacho  
_eso me encantaría profesor  
El posionista tomo a la muchacha de un brazo y la llevo a toda prisa por los pasillos al entrar en el despacho Hermione no aguantaba la risa, snape parecía como si estuviera robando algo. Severus se sentó en el sofá mientras que ella se coloco en su regazo, Hermione se acercó y lo beso dulcemente mientras que Snape se entretenía con los rizos de la castaña. Minutos después se separaron  
_¿porque no viniste a verme ayer?_pregunto snape con la voz ronca  
_estuve con Ginny, fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para nuestro atuendo  
_entonces, ya decidiste como va a ir al baile?  
_si, pero no te diré nada mas_dijo Hermione sonriendo  
_no importa como vayas, siempre te ves hermosa_dijo Snape colocando un beso en la mejilla de la joven  
Hermione se sonrojo eran esa clase de cosas que hacían que su corazón saltara como caleidoscopio  
_y tu como vas a ir?  
_pues será una sorpresa también _dijo Snape mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa picara  
Hermione se sonrojo, pues Snape la estaba mirando de una forma extraña y acosadora, pronto el hombre se acercó a su cuello y le susurro algo en el oído a una Hermione muy nerviosa  
_no hagas planes para las vacaciones de navidad _dijo snape en un susurro seductor mientras acariciaba el cuello de Hermione con un dedo  
_ah… y se puede saber que tienes planeado?_pregunto la castaña con la voz ronca  
_solo puedo decirte que te vas a sorprender mi pequeña dolcezza _susurro Snape al oído mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pelo de Hermione  
_y… no puedes darme un adelanto de lo que vamos hacer?_ pregunto la castaña agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas  
_negativo amoremio  
Hermione se estremeció y snape aprovecho para tumbarla en el sofá y acorralarla, la castaña estaba agitada nunca lo había visto así, pues siempre era ella la que empezaba, snape tenía los ojos centellantes y brillaban más de lo normal, su voz era suave y seductora, Hermione estaba paralizada solo se disponía a disfrutar de ese momento tan maravilloso, la temperatura corporal de la castaña estaba muy alta mientras que el posionista se deleitaba viendo como Hermione Granger perdía el control con un par de palabras y toques, eso le encantaba  
_ Ti porto a vedere le stelle con gli occhi chiusi_dijo Snape mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la joven arrancando uno gemidos  
Hermione no aguanto mucho y lo beso, suave intenso con dulzura y hambre a la vez snape se estremeció, mientras que Hermione solo pensaba en una cosa "te voy a quitar toda esa ropa" rápidamente la castaña comenzó a desabrochar su túnica pero el la detuvo en seco  
_ten paciencia, solo faltan 24 horas para que seas mía _dijo snape sonriendo cínicamente mientras se alejaba un poco de la castaña  
Hermione se paro del sofá enrojecida, aturdida y algo mareada pues snape lograba que la joven perdiera la cabeza en un par de segundos  
_eres un maldito.. Primero me subes la temperatura y luego me dejas así!  
_jajaja, cálmate mira que mañana te tengo una gran sorpresa _dijo snape mientras la abrazaba  
_eres un malvado, porque haces eso?_pregunto Hermione molesta  
Snape volvió a reír pues Hermione se veía tan hermosa cuando se enojaba, eso le encantaba  
_será mejor que vayas a tu sala común preciosa_dijo snape con un tono dulce  
_sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo_dijo Hermione sonrojada  
Snape sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña, luego de unos minutos Hermione salió del despacho de snape con la respiración agitada y mas roja que un tomate, corrió por los largos pasillos como loca, se reía sola pronto llego a la sala común la cruzo sin darse cuenta, estaba feliz. Pronto una mano la detuvo  
_hey Hermione donde te habías metido _pregunto Ginny  
La castaña no dijo nada y solo sonrió mordiéndose los labios a lo que Ginny comprendió rápidamente donde se había metido  
_snape te rapto de nuevo? _pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa picara  
_creo que ya sabes la respuesta  
_ sí, pero quiero detalles  
_siempre quieres detalles, porque no te conformas con saber que estamos muy bien _dijo Hermione sonriendo  
_pues porque quiero saber, es tan malo?  
_no, pero hay cosas que prefiero mantener en silencio, cosas que son solo para mi _dijo Hermione mirando hacia las llamas  
_bueno supongo que algún día me dirás  
_puede ser _dijo Hermione bostezando  
Hermione y Ginny se quedaron hablando en la sala común por largo rato de sus vestidos y del atuendo que iban a usar, la castaña no quiso darle muchos detalles de cómo iba ir al baile, pues quería que todo fuera una sorpresa así que Ginny tuvo que conformarse con un simple "iré vestida de muggle" lo que hizo que la frustración de Ginny aumentara y se fue a dormir molesta con la castaña. En una torre estaban dos hombres, uno con el pelo largo hasta el hombro y otro de ojos azules. Snape y Dumbledore, estaban teniendo una charla de esas muy extrañas donde el vejete trataba de sacarle algo al angosto posionista  
_ya elegiste pareja muchacho?_ pregunto Dumbledore con la mirada fija en Snape  
_ para que quieres saberlo?  
_es solo curiosidad, la gente no va sola a los bailes _dijo el hombre de ojos azules con una sonrisa  
_te recuerdo que la gente no se le obliga a ir a los eventos que detesta _siseo Snape en tono peligroso  
_vamos muchacho, es solo un baile te servirá para relajarte  
El posionista se quedo en silencio mirando la luna por unos segundos, una brisa fresca le alboroto el pelo mientras que el viejo director trataba de descifrar que se traía entre manos aquel hombre de ojos negros y profundos que hace unos meses habían dejado de estar vacios para iluminarse. Dumbledore lo miraba detenidamente  
_voy a salir mañana temprano _dijo Snape dando un suspiro  
_mañana las clases están suspendidas por el baile así que no veo inconveniente  
_bien porque volveré tarde, tengo asuntos que resolver  
De pronto hubo un silencio entre los dos hombres, Snape recordó los besos de Hermione y sonrió de lado, en verdad sus labios sabían deliciosos. Dumbledore se quedo mirándolo, Snape tenía esa mirada que había visto ciento de veces en sus estudiantes, esa chispa en sus ojos, ese ensueño que los delataba sin duda Severus Snape había encontrado el amor en alguien mas pero ¿en quién? Esa era la pregunta ¿quien derritió el hielo de su corazón detenido en el tiempo? ¿Quién saco a Lily Evans de su corazón?  
_no me dirás quien es la responsable verdad? _pregunto Dumbledore a un volátil Snape  
_porque no buscas algo que hacer si _dijo el posionista molesto girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo  
Al día siguiente, Severus se levanto temprano tomo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una carta para Hermione  
"Amor no me busques Salí temprano a resolver unos asuntos te prometo que volveré antes del anochecer, Te amo  
S.S"  
Severus, miro el reloj era temprano, así que llamo a su lechuza y le amarro el pedazo de pergamino a la pata, le dio las indicaciones correctas y el animal alzo vuelo Snape se quedo en su despacho revisando unos papeles cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta  
_pase..  
La puerta de madera se abrió y un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado entro a toda prisa, Snape se quedo mirándolo escudriñándolo con la mirada  
_que quieres Draco?  
_me pregunto donde quedo el "buenos días Draco" "como estas"  
_no estoy de humor, así que dime a que viniste  
_yo solo quería saber si van a ir juntos al baile?  
Snape le dedico una mirada asesina que Draco deseo nunca haber hecho la pregunta  
_eso no es problema tuyo_ siseo Severus en tono peligroso  
_hey, cálmate… yo.. No quiero nada con ella s...solo preguntaba_ dijo Malfoy tartamudeando  
Snape miro su reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde y Draco lo estaba fastidiando así que opto por votar al chico de su despacho  
_largo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer _dijo Snape agarrando a Draco de la corbata para sacarlo de su despacho  
_cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Tiene que ver con cierta castaña? _pregunto Draco en tono curioso  
_si, y si no te vas terminaras en uno de esos frascos!  
_yo podría ayudarte con la sorpresa para Hermione _dijo Draco con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios  
Snape se quedo en silencio analizando la propuesta del rubio, en verdad no era tan mala idea pues dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una y después de todo el le ayudo una vez  
_bien, pero eso si compórtate y si haber la boca te convertiré en una posion para flofy  
_bien, entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo  
Snape lo miro y luego de unos minutos los dos estaban en el callejón diagon, el muchacho de ojos grises halaba a un Severus Snape frustrado, pues Draco parecía peor que una niñita mimada de papi cumpliendo sus caprichos, en lo que iba del día se habían metido en más de 15 tiendas, se había cambiado el atuendo un montón de veces, Severus parecía un modelo de la revista corazón de bruja en pleno desfile de modas, luego de unas horas se arrepintió de que Draco lo acompañara. Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione y Ginny estaban consolando a Ron que le había pedido a luna que fuera con el al baile pero la Ravenclaw lo rechazo  
_Ron, cálmate solo es un baile_dijo Ginny tratando de calamar a Ron  
_si, un baile al que yo tendré que ir solo y no quiero  
_ya le preguntaste a Elizabeth_dijo Hermione cerrando su libro  
_ella no querrá ir conmigo_dijo Ron desanimado  
_no puedes saberlo si no se lo preguntas_dijo Hermione  
_Hermione ven conmigo, por favor tu eres una chica y yo un chico  
_lo siento Ron, pero voy a ir con alguien_dijo Hermione algo incomoda  
_Hermione vámonos_dijo Ginny tomando a la castaña del brazo  
_eh? Pero a donde van?  
_arreglarnos, para el baile  
_pero si faltan cuatro horas_dijo Ron frustrado  
_pues apresúrate y busca a Elizabeth  
Las dos muchachas desaparecieron de allí mientras que Ron salió a toda prisa de la sala común, mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts choco con un par de personas quienes lo miraron mal, pronto llego al lago donde puedo ver a una rubia sentada en uno de los banquillos debajo de un árbol, Ron corrió a toda prisa hacia ella. Elizabeth al ver que Ron se acercaba se incorporo de inmediato para saludarlo  
_Elizabeth!  
_hola Ron_dijo la rubia con mucha emoción  
_eh… te estaba buscando  
_si, pues ya estoy aquí  
_eh.. si este…. Yo.. quieresiralbaileconmigo_dijo Ron muy rápido en un hilo de voz casi inaudible  
_eh…?¿? Que dijiste?  
_eh… yo tu… este ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo…?  
_eso… me encantaría!  
_bien entonces nos vemos en la entrada del gran comedor si?  
_claro  
Elizabeth le dio un tímido beso a Ron en la comisura de los labios, el pelirrojo sonrió y se quedo adormilado por un buen rato, luego de unos minutos se fue a la sala común. En las mazmorras estaba un Snape desplomado en un asiento y un Draco que corría de aquí para allá con una bolsa en las manos, el rubio había sacado como 5 atuendos diferentes los cuales tuvo que modelar Snape  
_Draco, este no me gusta  
_pero porque? Te queda a la perfeccion_dijo Draco acercando al posionista a un espejo  
Severus lucia unos pantalones blancos, con unas botas marrones a media pierna, una camisa blanca y un saco rojo con detalles negros y una espada colgando  
_esto no me gusta, la camisa pica demasiado_se quejaba el hombre de cabellos negros  
_bien entonces mira este_dijo Draco sacando un traje azul oscuro, con unas botas negras y una capa negra acompañado de un sombrero con plumas  
_que es esto?_pregunto Snape horrorizado  
_ah, es un traje medieval _dijo Draco mientras le extendía la ropa  
Snape, se cambio de ropa de mala gana, cuando Draco lo vio comenzó a dar saltitos y a mirarlo como si fuera un juguetito que su padre le hubiera regalado  
_te vez genial, este fantástico con esto nadie te va a reconocer  
_no me gusta, parezco un payaso  
_a ti quien te pidió opinión?  
_perdón! Te recuerdo que yo soy el que lo lleva puesto!  
_ya está bien quítatelo_dijo el rubio mientras buscaba en otras bolsas hasta que encontró algo que le encantaría a Snape  
Draco saco un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros Snape observo lo que Malfoy traía en las manos, no se veía mal así que se tomo su varita y en unos segundos el traje su atuendo había cambiado  
_me gusta, no está nada mal_dijo Snape dándose vuelta mientras se miraba en el espejo  
_si, pero le falta algo_dijo Malfoy mientras sacaba una cinta roja para colocársela a Snape alrededor de la cintura  
_no me gusta mucho pero esta mejor que los otros  
_sigo pensando que el primero te queda mucho mejor  
_no, este me queda mejor _dijo Snape peinando su cabello  
_bueno, mi trabajo aquí ya termino luna debe estar esperándome_dijo Draco mientras cogía una máscara dorada con verde y una capa negra  
Snape se quedo allí mirándose al espejo, estaba nervioso ¿Qué diría Hermione cuando lo viera? ¿le gustara su atuendo nuevo? Snape se encogió de hombros tomo una máscara igual que la de Draco, se la coloco y salió de su despacho. En la torre Gryffindor se encontraba una castaña muy ansiosa se había revisado el vestido más de cincuenta veces, el maquillaje su pelo lacio Hermione estaba irreconocible, salió por el hueco de la sala común, "Severus" pensó mientras caminaba, se moría por verlo, por estar cerca de el, por besarle camino a toda prisa por los pasillos que sin darse cuenta llego al gran comedor de pronto diviso a un hombre de cabello largo hasta el hombro, Hermione sonrió y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo  
_sev! Te ves fantástico_dijo Hermione llena de emoción  
_gracias, tu también te ves más hermosa que nunca princesa_dijo Snape mientras atrapaba los dulces labios de Hermione con su boca  
_te extrañe  
_yo también_dijo Snape mientras tomaba a Hermione para entrar al gran comedor  
Todos giraron la cabeza al ver a una castaña con el cabello extremadamente lacio, un vestido rojo con un escote en la espalda y en la pierna izquierda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, todos fijaron la mirada en aquella mujer y quien era su acompañante el hombre esbelto de cabello largo azabache con una máscara plateada  
_todos nos miran_dijo Hermione algo nerviosa  
_todos se preguntaran quienes somos _dijo Snape mientras ponía una sonrisa picara  
_ni se imaginan que la come libros Gryffindor y el murciélago de las mazmorras son algo más que alumna y profesor  
Severus sonrió ante el comentario de Hermione, pronto una música comenzó a sonar Snape miro a Hermione y le extendió una mano, ella acepto con gusto rápidamente el la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, sus miradas fijas solo se escuchaba la dulce melodía de los violines que rompían el silencio, sus pies se movían con agilidad las manos de Snape acariciaban la cintura de Hermione mientras que ella se dejaba llevar entre giros y sensaciones cada paso que daban se perdían uno en la mirada del otro, sobraban las palabras pues con una sola mirada se lo decían todo, se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor, solo importaban ellos y la pasión que sentían pronto la melodía acabo y Snape la sorprendió con un beso todos a su alrededor posaron los ojos en aquella extraña pareja  
_iré a buscar ponche  
_está bien yo esperare aquí  
Hermione se alejo de Snape y fue hacia una gran mesa que estaba llena de platillos, bebidas y postres, tomo dos vasos los lleno de ponche dio media vuelta para irse pero la mano de alguien la detuvo  
_no te asustes soy yo_dijo una muchacha con un vestido verde y un antifaz rosa  
_Ginny! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?  
_te acompañe a comprar el vestido recuerda?  
_si, verdad lo había olvidado  
_y cuál es el itinerario de hoy? ¿Una cena romántica tal vez?_pregunto Ginny arqueando las cejas con picardía y descaro  
_Ginny no seas entrometida!  
_hay, ya sabes que me encanta molestarte  
_si lose, bueno será mejor que me vaya sev me está esperando  
_dale un beso de mi parte_dijo Ginny tomando un pastelillo de una bandeja  
Hermione se alejo de allí rápidamente y se sentó en una mesa para dos donde estaba un Severus Snape inmerso en sus pensamientos, ella se acercó y coloco un vaso en frente del, Snape sonrió y la beso. Luego de un par de horas Hermione y Snape habían bailado, bebido y disfrutado del baile como nunca, el nunca se imagino que disfrutaría tanto aquel baile aunque en verdad no era el baile, ni el lugar, ni las bebidas, ni la ropa era ella, hacia que todo luciera diferente que el mundo se detuviera y girara en otra dirección, ella hacía que su corazón latiera y sintiera sensaciones que creyó olvidadas o enterradas. Luego de un rato Severus miro su reloj, faltaba una hora para la media noche, poso sus orbes negras en los ojos miel de la castaña, ella se sorprendió un poco pues su mirada no era tenebrosa o fría más bien era traviesa  
_porque no vamos a un lugar más cómodo? _pregunto snape apartando a Hermione de la multitud  
_está bien_dijo Hermione sonriendo tímidamente  
Snape la tomo de un brazo y la llevo hasta su despacho, se metieron en la chimenea y en segundos aparecieron en un departamento con una vista espectacular, la sala era espaciosa, habían unos muebles tapizados en cuero negro, un librero y en el centro una mesa de cristal, todo estaba muy ordenado e impecable, severus dio un par de vueltas y se alejo dejando a Hermione en la sala, que contemplaba un cuadro que estaba encima de la chimenea.  
_te gusta?_pregunto severus mirando al retrato de una mujer  
_es muy hermosa, ¿Quién es?  
_ella era mi madre_dijo severus soltando un suspiro  
_te pareces mucho a ella  
Snape sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente lleno de ternura, lo que hizo que Hermione se derritiera  
_ven, quiero mostrarte algo  
Severus encamino a la castaña por un sendero lleno de pétalos de rosas, en la terraza había un gran sofá de color beige cubierto con los pétalos al igual que el piso, habían pequeños arreglos en las esquinas y un gran ramo de gardenias blancas en una mesa al lado de una botella de hidromiel, Hermione se quedo sin habla, estaba en shock nunca imagino que Snape pudiera hacer algo así, tan romántico y cursi.  
_Severus... esto es hermoso  
Snape sonrió y comenzó a besarla despacio con toda la ternura del mundo, lento fueron cayendo en la alfombra de rosas rojas, con sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, Snape subió sus besos hasta el cuello de Hermione, robándose un par de gemidos por parte de ella. Sus manos descendieron lento fueron desabrochando el vestido de la chica, ella no hizo esperar y le quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su níveo pecho fornido y bien formado, Snape volvió atrapar sus labios mientras deslizaba el vestido dejando al descubierto una fina lencería de encaje, Hermione comenzó a besarlo a lo loco enredo sus manos en el cabello negro que tanto le gustaba, el bajo sus besos hasta los senos de ella, haciéndola estremecer y encendiendo una furia loca entre ambos, ella bajo sus manos hacia sus pantalones y comenzó a frotar el miembro del posionista, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latiendo como caleidoscopio el la tomo entre sus brazo y se deshizo del molesto sostén, Hermione se estremeció pronto Snape comenzó a lamer los senos de Hermione de una forma suave despacio succionándolos, mordisqueándolos. Eran tan perfectos rosados con la estatura adecuada, Hermione comenzó a sentir mariposas por todo el cuerpo, pronto el bajo sus besos pasando por su vientre extendiéndose por su cintura más abajo le quito las pantaletas con los dientes, lo que hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda, Snape sonrió con malicia y comenzó a besar la feminidad de ella, a pasar su lengua por toda la zona, ella solo gemía en un éxtasis loco que desenfrenaba a Severus quien succionaba el néctar de aquella mujer tan deliciosa como si fuera miel, arrancando un "ohh Severus" de los labios de Hermione, el se estremeció al escuchar aquello, excitándolo aun mas, Hermione enredo sus manos en el largo cabello de él y reclamo sus labios, el subió recorriendo el mismo camino de besos y ella en un impulso le arranco el pantalón dejando al descubierto su exuberante erección presa en unos bóxers negros se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos admirando esas caderas anchas y esculpidas, su piel cetrina sus cabellos negros, Hermione sonrió y avanzo como felino que vigila su presa, Snape trago en seco tenia las las mejillas rojas y la boca abierta, ella lo empujo un poco hacia atrás le quito el bóxer y comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Snape que tenia la respiración entrecortada, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, ella lo acariciaba haciendo que Snape se volviera loco de excitación pronto lo llevo a la boca y paso su lengua lentamente por la punta haciendo que el hombre pegara un grito ella no se detuvo y comenzó a lamerlo, a succionarlo haciendo que Snape gimiera, suplicara que se detuviera pero ella no lo hizo y siguió con su maniobra. Hasta que el levanto la barbilla de la castaña y se acerco para besarla frenéticamente, aprisionándola en sus fuertes brazos, el contacto de sus cuerpos hizo que ambos se estremecieran y la electricidad corriera por sus cuerpos, quería hacerla ver el cielo con los ojos cerrados quería escucharla gritar su nombre en el éxtasis, Snape la tomo de la cintura y la empujo hacia atrás para quedar encima de ella, despacio descendió dentro con lentitud, los músculos de Hermione comenzaron apretar su miembro haciendo que Hermione ahogara un grito y el soltó un gemido, empezó sus movimientos lentos mientras que la chica solo clavaba las uñas en la espalda de aquel hombre que amaba tanto, pronto sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos, Hermione solo gritaba de placer sentía un fuego una sensación que nunca había sentido y que solo la hacía querer mas, sus cuerpos se enredaron el uno con el otro, sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos fijos, Snape mordía los labios de la chica con necesidad, ella acariciaba su trasero redondo, Severus la tomo de la espalda y el trasero en un impulso la llevo a la pared, su vaivén era loco frenético, ella se aferro a su cuello mientras enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas de él, Snape le mordisqueaba los pezones, ella solo apretaba los labios para no gritar su nombre pero era imposible sus movimientos hacían que se estremeciera, que olvidara su nombre, pronto Hermione sintió una descarga y solo se escucho un "SEVERUS!" acompañado de "MERLIN QUE BIEN LO HACES·" Snape sonrió le encantaba escuchar eso, Hermione estaba en un mar de éxtasis combinado con placer, sentía una explosión que desataba una furia loca que ponía su sangre ardiente, Snape la tomo impulsivamente y la coloco en el sofá acorralándola, tomo sus manos entrelazándolas con las de él, se veía tan hermosa temblando allí debajo de su cuerpo, su piel dorada con unas gotas de sudor bajando por su cuerpo, el cabello alborotado. Era un cuadro hermoso que siempre permanecería en su memoria, pronto comenzó de nuevo sus embestidas haciendo que la castaña arqueara su espalda, gritara gimiera de placer  
_sev.. no puedo mas.._dijo Hermione con las piernas temblando con la voz entrecortada  
_yo te sostengo amor _dijo Snape abrazándola fuertemente mientras la paccionaba en su regazo ahorcajadas  
Pronto llegaron al clímax, entre gemidos, besos caricias, ella arqueo sus espalda cerró los ojos y apretó la tela del sofá con fuerza, el se hecho hacia atrás y con un "HERMIONE" expulso todo su ser dentro de la castaña, luego de unos segundos cayeron uno al lado del otro exhaustos, con sus manos aun entrelazadas  
_te amo Hermione te amo_dijo Snape entre susurros mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó con un rayo de luz que le pego en la cara, se incorporo despacio y sonrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tomo la camisa de Snape que estaba tirada en el piso se la coloco y entro hacia la sala donde un olor muy rico hizo que su estomago rugiera, camino por un pequeño pasillo y se encontró con Severus haciendo el desayuno  
_buenos días dormilona _dijo acercándose para besarla  
_buenos días amor  
_como amaneció la mujer más hermosa del universo  
_más feliz que nunca _dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa  
Snape se quedo observándola, que sexy se veía con su camisa, estaba desabrochada dejando ver un poco sus pechos, no era muy larga así que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos y sus piernas largas  
_te ves muy sexy con mi camisa  
_si, y tú te ves muy adorable con ese delantal  
_tienes hambre?, porque prepare un excelente desayuno  
_si, pero primero tengo que ducharme y conseguir algo de ropa  
_ah.. si tus maletas están en mi habitación al fondo _dijo Snape mientras levitaba unos vasos hacia la mesa  
_ah... Pero cómo?  
_ya sabes que tengo mis privilegios  
Hermione sonrió y se fue luego a la habitación del fondo, donde encontró toda su ropa ordenada en un armario, la habitación era muy amplia y estaba impecable, en una pequeña repisa había una foto de un niño de unos 5 años con una escoba de juguete sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas Severus de niño se veía adorable luego de un baño regreso al comedor, Snape se quedo mirándola se veía hermosa con unos pantalones de mezclillas y una blusa. En la mesa había tostadas, un poco de fruta, jugo de calabaza, huevos estrelladlos y panqueques pronto Hermione tomo un plato y se dispuso a probar todas las delicias mientras que Snape mordía un tostada con mermelada de fresa luego de un rato terminaron de desayunar y se sentaron en la sala, Hermione tenía muchas preguntas para Severus pero no sabía por dónde comenzar


End file.
